An English Rose
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: Set four years after the burning of the Opera Populaire. Christine had her chance. Now it's someone else's turn.
1. 1870

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**A/N: I've got to say that while I hated the plot for Love Never Dies, I liked some of the music. So there is a mix of music from Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies.**

* * *

_1870_

"Look I can see Michaela and Jane!" seventeen year old Katherine Hemway exclaimed, going straight to the edge of the opera box. She waved across the opera house, delighted to see her two best friends wave in response. The young lady looked back and asked, "Papa, does the music start soon?"

Indulgently, Henri Hemway nodded with at his excited daughter with a fond smile. "For heaven's sake, Katherine, do sit down!" Madame Hemway protested, waving her fan frantically. Her voice was filled with horror and reproach. "You look like a hoyden leaning over the rail like that. Sit down before someone sees you!"

Obediently, the young lady turned and went to her seat. "I'm so glad you brought me again, Papa," she said, looping her arm around her father's. Her hazel eyes shone with anticipation. "Do you think we'll hear Christine Daae sing tonight?"

"La Carlotta will be taking her rightful place as leading lady tonight," the girl's half brother, Pierre Everson, informed her as he took his seat. He tugged on one of her curls when he saw the disgusted look on her face. "Carlotta Giudicelli is a diva, unlike that upstart of a ballerina you so admire."

Turning, Katherine stuck her tongue at him. "Katherine!" Madame Hemway exclaimed in horror. "Really, Henri! Do something with your daughter! What will people think? She's acting like a child! How will people think of her when she comes out?"

"Katherine, if you do not behave as your mother says a young lady ought, I will take you home. Do you want that?" Mr. Hemway asked sternly. Wide-eyed, Katherine shook her head. The gray haired man laughed and winked at her as the curtain rose. "Good girl."

Quickly forgetting her annoyance at her brother, Katherine leaned affectionately against her father as the play began. She flinched at every note Carlotta hit, but became engrossed in the music. She was so focused on the play that she jumped when a deep voice interrupted.

_"Did I not instruct Box Five to be kept empty?"_

The play came to an abrupt stop and murmurs of anxiety spread through the audience. Like everyone else, Katherine and her family turned to look at Box Five. The Viscomte de Chagny sat in the box, looking around.

"Why, Pierre! It's your friend!" Madame Hemway said in astonishment. "Whatever can be going on?"

Onstage, Carlotta took charge and prepared to begin once more, commanding everyone's attention. Sitting back in her seat, Katherine searched the opera house curiously. That's when she saw him: a figure all in black near the ceiling. "Papa, look!" the young lady exclaimed, pointing. She turned to tug on her father's sleeve. "Do you see that man?"

Mr. Hemway turned to look and the figure was not there! On stage, Carlotta began to sing once more, picking up a few verses back. "No one is there, Katherine," Mr. Hemway said. "You must be seeing things. Pay attention."

Frowning, Katherine glanced once more at the ceiling and then looked back at the stage. At that moment, Carlotta's voice croaked. Surprised, the audience first gasped and then laughter rang out. As the now uncertain singer began again, Katherine giggled, but changed it to a small cough on seeing her father's look of disapproval.

Once again, Carlotta croaked. Laughter filled the opera house. Screaming for her mother, Carlotta rushed off the stage. The curtain fell. Letting out a strangled cry of disbelief, Pierre sprang to his feet and ran out of the box.

"Love sick boy," Mr. Hemway muttered as his wife called after her son. "How do you suppose the managers are going to fix this mess Katherine?"

"Mess?" Katherine repeated, her eyes dancing. "It's a miracle!"

The two managers came onstage and announced that the performance would continue momentarily with Christine Daae as the lead. Applause broke out. Begging for the audience's indulgence, the managers presented the evening's ballet and then left the stage.

"Monsieur Hemway," a chilling voice came from the doorway behind them drew the family's attention. John Arden, tall and blond, bowed to them. "I trust Madame and Mademoiselle Hemingway were not distressed by the interruption to the performance? I passed Pierre in the hallway."

"Of course we are!" Madame Hemway declared.

"Indeed not," Mr. Hemway snapped, eyeing the man with dislike. "My daughter is made of stronger stuff than French girls!"

Arden's eyes narrowed at the implied insult to his country. "Sit by me, Arden!" Madame Hemway exclaimed, holding out her hand. "Perhaps you can tell me what is going on?"

The Frenchman bowed and took a seat. Katherine giggled as her father rolled his eyes. The young lady was on the edge of her seat as she turned her attention to the chaos on the stage. The ballerinas rushed to get organized as the music played. A very subdued Pierre returned to the box.

"She wouldn't see me," he said morosely.

Finally, the dancers were organized. As they spun in unison, a body fell from above them and hung suspended fro a moment. Screams came from the ballerinas and the audience. Jerking, the body hit the stage floor.

Katherine gasped, her eyes going wide. Cursing under his breath, Mr. Hemway jumped out of his seat. He pulled his daughter up and pushed her to the door. "Come on," he snapped at his hysterical wife. He pushed Katherine all the way out of the opera house and then demanded his carriage be brought around.

Like a dutiful son, Pierre escorted his mother out, though he stayed behind when they left in the carriage. "Can't a man have a peaceful evening at the opera with his wife and daughter?" Mr. Hemway muttered as the carriage set off. With a sigh, he set himself to calm his wife who was in the middle of having the vapors.

Staring out the window, Katherine thoughts went to the man she'd seen. "Who was he?" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first POTO story, and my first story with chapters. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Four Years Later

**Disclaimer: In the week since I posted the first chapter, I have not found myself the owner of Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

**_1874_**

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Katherine Hemway!" the shrill, heavily accented voice echoed in the hallway.

A door slammed shut in response. Twenty year old, Katherine Hemway marched down the stairs. "Miss?" A maid asked uneasily.

Hazel eyes blazing, the brown haired young lady stalked to the front door and flung it open. Snatching up a cloak, the older woman hurried after her, narrowly avoiding having the door shut on her. Katherine turned down the sidewalk, walking quickly. The maid almost had to run to keep up.

"Miss Katherine!" the maid finally called out. "Where are you going?"

"Where I always go," Katherine snapped, quickening her stride. Her hands clenched into fists. "I cannot stand that self absorbed Carlotta a minute longer! I will not listen to another of her theater glory stories! And I will not be ordered around by her!"

Panting, the maid caught her arm. The young lady slowed to a stop and looked at the woman. "I'm sorry, Anne," Katherine said, taking a deep, calming breath. "Will you please get a cab?"

Nodding in relief, Anne hailed a passing carriage. As it stopped, she looked at her young mistress. "Home, Miss?" she asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Katherine said firmly. "To the Opera Populaire."

* * *

The small carriage pulled up in front of what remained of the Opera Populaire. In the four years since the devastating fire, little had been restored. Even in the sunlight, the view was a depressing one.

Stepping out, Katherine looked up at the ruins of the once magnificent building. Behind her, the maid also left the carriage and instructed the reluctant and uneasy driver to wait. A determined look on her face, Katherine started up the steps, her maid following behind her.

The doors were unlocked and open. In the entrance, dust swirled around the young lady's skirts as she walked. She paused in the middle of the room and looked around. It was even more desolate in here than the outside. Closing her eyes, Katherine envisioned the way the opera house used to be: bright, gleaming, and magnificent. She could faintly hear an organ playing somewhere.

"You're going to be a mess, Miss Katherine."

Pulled out of her reverie, Katherine opened her eyes and shook her head. Glancing over at her maid, she turned in a complete circle. "Four years ago, this was the center of society," she commented. "This was the place to see and be seen. I can almost hear the music playing again."

The maid shuddered. "You're being fanciful again," she chided. "You know how your mother disapproves."

Katherine sent her maid a sharp look. "You may have looked after me since I was young, Anne, but even you wouldn't stoop so low as to tell my mother we were here, would you?" she asked.

Anne shook her head vigorously. "Of course not," she answered. She shivered as she looked at the shadows. "If you don't mind me asking, why are we here again, Miss Katherine? It looks no different from when we were here last week."

Smiling, Katherine walked over to the stairs. "I know," she replied softly. "But I had to check. This place is so peaceful and quiet. I have a lot of good memories of this place. I'd hoped the workmen would've at least completed a project before they quit."

"You mean before the Phantom of the Opera scared them away."

With a slight frown, Katherine glanced over her shoulder. "You don't really believe all those stories, do you?" she asked. The maid visibly hesitated, and Katherine laughed. "Anne, we are supposed to be sensible Englishwomen, not superstitious theater people. Ghosts and phantoms do not exist."

The maid wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't care," she insisted. "What other reason can there be for everything that has happened in this place? The fire that destroyed this place four years ago, to name just one example."

"Four years ago," Katherine repeated, her voice distant. Shaking her head, she started up the stairs. "Let's go see if the stage is completed yet."

Overhead, something creaked and then some boards came crashing down. They hit the stairs a foot from the enthusiastic young lady. Squealing in surprise, Katherine jumped back. Letting out a shriek, Anne came running to her.

"Miss! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Katherine assured her. She sneezed as the dust billowed around them. She glanced up at the dark ceiling. "That's never happened before. We shall have to be more careful."

"What are you doing here?"

Startled, the lady and maid whirled around. An older woman, all in black, stood in the entrance way. Her graying brown hair was in a long braid on her shoulder. A basket was in her hand. "This is private property," she continued, staring at the two on the stairs, "not a tourist show for people to traipse through!"

Anne bristled, opening her mouth to give the French woman a piece of her mind. Putting her hand on the maid's shoulder, Katherine stepped forward. "No one has ever objected before," she said, keeping her tone pleasant. "I only came to see what's been done."

The woman looked her up and down appraisingly. "It is dangerous for the likes of you," she warned. "You are not welcome to be poking about. Leave, while you still have your life."

Hazel eyes flashing in defiance, Katherine looked at her maid. "Come on, Anne," she said in a low voice. Together they walked to the door. Katherine paused next to the woman in the entranceway. "I will leave for now. But I will be back."

An anxious Anne tugging on her arm, Katherine walked out of the opera house. Half way down the steps, she glanced back to find the strange woman watching her. Thoughtfully, Katherine went to the carriage and climbed in. When she looked out the window, the woman was nowhere in sight.

* * *

The French woman walked down a dark, damp tunnel. She came to a wooden door and opened it. Depressing organ music echoed from the room beyond. Shaking her head, the woman entered.

"Madame Giry," a voice greeted from the darkness.

"I have brought you food," Madame Giry said, setting the basket down. Her eyes searched the darkness. "Is this how you are going to live out the rest of your life?"

Discordant notes sounded. "You may go now."

Shaking her head, Madame Giry put her hands on her hips. "Very well," she answered. "I will not be back. A lady is poking about the opera house, and she will have the authorities investigate if she sees me coming here again."

"Then come in the evening."

"No," the woman answered firmly. "Good-bye, Erik."

She pulled the door shut and walked away. Muffled organ notes echoed behind her.

* * *

"You really should apologize to Carlotta."

In the midst of a bustling ballrrom, Katherine sighed and turned her head to look at the woman sitting next to her. "She should apologize to me," she said, her tone cold. "I am not her servant, Mother, and she has no right to tell me what I can or cannot do."

The older woman shook her head mournfully. "I do wish you two would get along," she commented fretfully. "She is your sister."

"By marriage, and Pierre is only my half brother," Katherine pointed out, turning her attention to the dancing couples. Feeling her mother's blue eyes on her still, she shook her head stubbornly. "She has no say in my business, Mother."

"Perhaps she is concerned that you are wasting your money on that wreck of an opera house," her mother responded, her tone too casual. "It's almost as though you are obsessed with it, Katherine."

Narrowing her gaze, Katherine remained silent. Madame Hemway touched her arm. "Please, Katherine," she pleaded, quietly. "For the peace of our family."

Katherine sighed in resignation. "Alright, Mother. I will apologize at home."

"Thank you, my dear." Madame Hemway smiled in satisfaction. She began searching the ballroom. "I don't see Arden here, do you?" she asked thoughtfully. "I'd hoped he would be here to dance with you."

Snapping out her fan, Katherine sent a sharp look at the woman. "Mother, I have repeatedly asked you not to push me towards marriage, especially not a marriage with Arden," she said, her tone disdainful as she said the man's name. "Remember, Papa said I can make my own choice."

"Your father is not here, and I only have your best interests at heart, my dear,"Madame Hemway told her sharply. Katherine frowned at her. Standing up, the older woman bent down and kissed her daughter's cheek. "We will talk about this later."

Flicking her fan in annoyance, Katherine watched her mother vanish into the crowd. Leaning backing in her chair, the young lady watched the dancers. Her foot tapped in time to the music and she hummed softly.

Her gaze fell on an infamous couple coming towards her. Viscomte Raul de Chagny was leading his wife right to where Katherine sat on the sidelines. "Stay here," he said to his beautiful, dark haired wife as she sat down. He kissed her hand. "I will be right back with some refreshments."

Christine de Chagny smiled at the back of her husband as he was swallowed up by the crowds. Turning, she caught the gaze of the young woman sitting next to her, and blushed. Embarrassed at being caught, Katherine blushed as well.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I didn't expect to have company."

"No, it's alright," the young viscountess answered, just as quickly. "I suppose by now, I should be used to the attention." She sighed, "It has been four years, yet no one seems to have forgotten I was an opera singer."

Katherine nodded sympathetically. "Well, you are very talented, and were rather famous, even before you were married," she said. Smiling, Christine nodded in agreement. "I assure you, it is mostly forgotten. Paris has found other things to gossip about as is always the case in these kinds of things."

For a moment, the two young women watched the dancers begin again. "I suppose I should introduce myself," Katherine said suddenly, recalling her manners. "I am Katherine Hemway."

"I am pleased to meet you, Mademoiselle Hemway," Christine responded with a gracious smile. A slight frown formed. "You are not from Paris, are you?"

Smiling, Katherine shook her head. "How could you tell?" she asked curiously. "My father is from England, and that is where I was raised. However, since my mother is French and enjoys French society more, I am frequently in Paris."

"I see," Christine said, nodding her head. "It is not very obvious, but your accent is slightly different from others." She smiled ruefully. "A singer can hear those things, I'm afraid."

"Please, don't be sorry," Katherine told her. "You have a marvelous talent, one I can never hope to have." She hesitated, and Christine looked at her quizzically. "My father adores opera, and he often took me to the Opera Populaire. I heard you sing in Hannibal, and regretted never having heard you in _IL Muto."_

A shadow crossed the young viscountess' face. "_Il Muto,_" she repeated softly. Her brown eyes became distant and troubled. After a moment, she shook her head. "You were there?"

"Yes, I was," Katherine answered, puzzled by the other young woman's reaction. "Though, my father made me and my friends leave after… what happened." She frowned thoughtfully. "I've never forgotten the mystery of it all. Did they ever catch the man up on the service walk?"

"The man on the service walk?" Christine repeated in confusion. Startled, Katherine nodded. Her eyes widening suddenly, the viscountess leaned in. "You must forget what you have seen," she whispered. "It can do you no good."

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked, also in a whisper. Shaking her head, Christine pulled away. "Please, tell me!"

"Not here," Christine said swiftly. Her husband was approaching with two champagne glasses in his hand. "Come visit me at my home, tomorrow. I will tell you the story as best I can."

She stood up to meet her husband. Frowning, Katherine watched them walk away, Christine talking quickly. Raoul de Chagny glanced back at the sidelines once, and his eyes were very angry. Then, they were out of sight.

Puzzled, Katherine sat back. A moment later, her mother was beside her. "Was that the Viscomte de Chagny and his wife?" she asked in delight. "Darling, you never told me you were acquainted with them! Tell me what you talked about! Is she as everyone says?"

"Christine de Chagny is a lovely lady," Katherine told her. Her mother's face fell. "What else can I say? To condemn her would also mean I would condemn my brother's wife. Do you want that?"

Her mother shook her head chidingly. "Katherine, you know so much less of the world than what you think," she said. She tugged on her daughter's arm. "Come. Tell me everything! And then, we must tell everyone else!."

Shaking her head, Katherine allowed her mother to pull her out of her seat.

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Christine's Tale

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Phantom of the Opera; just Katherine and her family.**

* * *

A thoughtful look on her face, Katherine tied on her bonnet. Fastening her cloak around her throat, she left her room. She stopped short as she came face to face with a tall, red haired woman. "Carlotta," Katherine said, forcing a smile. "You're up early. Was there something you wanted form me? I'm just about to go out."

"So I have heard. You're going to go visit that little upstart, Christine Daae," Carlotta Everson, formerly Giudicelli, accused. She had her hands on her hips as she glared at her sister in law. "Going to talk about the opera?"

"Who I choose to visit, and what we talk about, is my business and not yours," Katherine told her coldly.

"No good ever came with associating with that-." Carlotta struggled to find the word she wanted, and then gave up. "Everything that happened at the opera house was because of her and her husband, the viscomte de Chagny! It was because of them that your precious opera house burned!"

"Really? And how do you know so much about it?" Katherine countered, raising her eyebrows. Taken aback, Carlotta stammered incomprehensibly. Shaking her head, Katherine raised hand. "No, don't say another word. I really don't want to hear any story you have to tell me."

Brushing past her sister in law, Katherine went to the staircase. As she went down the stairs, there was knock on the front door. The butler went to the door and opened it. Two young ladies stood on the doorstep. The butler bowed as he stepped to the side.

"Michaela! Jane!" Katherine exclaimed, hurrying down the last of the steps. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in England for the rest of the year!"

The two visitors smiled. "Papa had business to see to, so I convinced him Jane and I just had to come along!" Michaela Darcy, a dark haired, brown eyed beauty, answered, hugging her friend. "It is so good to see you Katherine!"

"I know. Letters just aren't the same as seeing you in person!" Katherine agreed, reaching for the second young lady. "And only Jane is consistent about writing back!"

Cousin to Michaela, Jane Martin had dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled as she hugged her friend. "You know Michaela; she can never settle down long enough to put pen to paper," Jane commented, stepping back. She took in Katherine's dress. "We've come at a bad time! You're going out!"

Nodding, Katherine glanced at the clock. "Yes, I am, but why don't the two of you come with me?" she invited. "I haven't seen you in so long; I don't to wait to catch up on everything."

"Oh, we can wait for you," Michaela assured her. "I've been longing for a chance to beat your father at chess."

"Oh, Papa has been away on business for the past seven months, but I expect him back any day now," Katherine answered. She heard a snort from over head and turned. Carlotta was watching form the stairs. "Have a good day, Carlotta."

The former prima donna glowered a the three young ladies. Raising her chin and smirking at the woman, Michaela looped her arms with Jane's and Katherine's. "I think we will go with you,m" she said, raising her voice loudly. "It will be better than some company I could mention."

Carlotta gasped, her eyes blazing with fury. Ever impetuous, Michaela headed for the door, pulling he cousin and friend with her. The butler opened the door for them and then shut it once they were out. Jane pulled free. "Michaela, that wasn't very nice," she chided. Then, her face broke out into a grin. "But the look on her face was funny."

"I know, that's why I did it," Michaela said smugly. "Let's go. I hate standing around."

As the two cousins got in the open carriage they'd come in, Katherine spoke to their driver. Then, she climbed in, sitting so she was facing the cousins. "I really can't see how you can stand that woman," Michaela told her. "I'd kill her after a day, I think."

"I can't stand her!" Katherine answered heatedly. "When Pierre married her, I thought it would be great to have a former opera singer around the house and we could talk about music. But I forgot how annoying her voice can be, and I didn't know she would be so demanding. Nothing is ever right! She's always eavesdropping and spying, and trying to tell me what to do."

She stopped ranting as she saw the looks her friends were giving her. "Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile.

Michaela grinned. "So, after a year, everything is still the same," she summarized.

Her anger and frustration ebbing, Katherine glanced at the passing buildings. "You could say that," she answered. "I think I've just let my nerves get to me worse than I've admitted. It would be bearable if Papa were here, but I haven't heard from him since he left. I'm starting to get worried."

"I know you wrote that he went away unexpectedly," Jane said sympathetically.

"Yes. I woke up one morning and he was gone," Katherine explained. "Mother said he'd gone away on business and Pierre went with him." She frowned. "Pierre came back three months ago and ha and mother won't even talk about Papa."

"I'm sure everything is fine," Jane told her. "He'll probably show up in the next few days and surprise you."

"You're definitely letting Carlotta get to you," Michaela declared. "We should forget all our problems and enjoy being back together again."

Smiling, Katherine nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Jane was glancing around. "I don't think I know anyone that lives down this way," she said. "Exactly who are we going to visit?"

"Christine de Chagny."

Both of the cousins stared at her. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Michaela demanded, finding her voice first. Katherine nodded. "We're really going to meet Christine Daae?"

"De Chagny," Katherine corrected. "And yes. I met her last night."

"And she invited you to come today?" Jane asked with growing amazement. Again, Katherine nodded. "Katherine, this... is amazing! How did you meet? Why did she invite you to visit? You have to tell us everything!"

Her smile shifting into a grin, Katherine explained the situation. By the time she was done, Jane's amazement had changed to concern. "You brought up the man on the service walk?" she asked. "Katherine, Michaela and I both looked that night. We saw no one. Your father didn't even see this person."

"You across from me," Katherine argued. "Of course you couldn't have seen him, he was right above you. And my father only looked after I said something. The man was gone by then. Why would he stay up there in full view? He'd just interrupted a play. Even you can't deny that someone interrupted the performance."

"It was the Phantom of the Opera," Michaela spoke up, straight faced. "Everyone says so."

Jane and Katherine stared at her. The dark haired young lady burst out laughing. Shaking her head, Jane focused back on Katherine. "you're right," she said. "I can't deny that it happened. But I think it was a publicity stunt. You have to admit there was a larger attendance at the opera house after that."

"What about the death?" Katherine challenged. "That wasn't a stunt."

"No, it was an accident."

Shaking her head, Katherine gave a slight smile. "Maybe, maybe not," she said. "I think- no, I know with a certainty- there was something going on at the Opera Populaire and Christine de Chagny is going to tell me all about it."

* * *

The trio of young ladies was shown into the drawing room of the de Chagny's town house. The room was already filled with other visitors. Looking pale and nervous, Christine came forward to greet the newcomers, and Katherine introduced her friends. The young viscomtesse, in turn, made the necessary introductions.

Not one to know a stranger, Michaela promptly took a seat next to a couple of young men and began a conversation about horses. Sitting with a pair of older women, Jane listened patiently to their gossip. Under Raoul de Chagny's angry gaze, Katherine and Christine sat beside each other in awkward silence.

Searching her mind, Katherine smiled in sudden inspiration. "Would you introduce me to your son?" she asked, turning to her hostess. Christine blinked in surprise at the unexpected question. "I would very much like to meet him, if you don't mind."

Glowing with maternal pride, Christine nodded. "i would love to show you my son," she responded. She rose to her feet and started for the door.

As she followed Christine, Katherine saw Raoul start to follow as well. "Oh, Viscomte!" Michaela called out. "Please settle this dispute we are having. You have such impeccable taste in horses!"

Reluctantly, the viscomte turned back to the other guests.

* * *

Smiling, Christine watched her guest try to hold on to the wriggling two year old. "Gustave is at an age when he wants to be into everything," she commented.

"He is adorable," Katherine said honestly, looking down at the toddler. She set hi on the floor and he took off. "He's full of energy."

As the nurse took charge of the toddler once more, Christine gestured to a pair of chairs in front of a window. "My husband doesn't approve of me telling anyone my story," she admitted as they sat down. "He says we should let the past alone."

"I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me," Katherine told her. "What happened at _IL Muto _has often been on my mind these past few years." She grimaced. "Especially since my brother married Carlotta Giudicelli."

Christine let out a laugh. "La Carlotta is your sister in law? I feel sorry for your family."

Nodding, Katherine waited expectantly. Christine got a far away look in her eyes. "I used to think putting up with Carlotta was going to be the hardest thing I would ever have to do," she said softly. "You see, it all began when my father died. Madame Giry, the ballet mistress, took my to the Opera Populaire to train as a ballerina.

"Soon after I got there, a voice began to sing to me. Every night as I slept, and when I would light a candle for my father in the little chapel, I would hear the most beautiful voice. It taught me to sing. I believed it was the Angel of Music my father had sent to guide and protect me. I trusted it. Then, after _Hannibal_, I leaned the truth."

Very softly, Christine sang:

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

She broke off, shaking her head. "The Phantom of the Opera?" Katherine repeated sceptically. She frowned. "That's just a superstition."

"Not a ghost, or some kind of apparition," Christine answered, focusing back on the present. "A man, masquerading as a phantom. After _Hannibal_, he took me down, below the opera house, where he lived. That was when learned his horrible secret."

Fascinated, Katherine leaned forward. "What?"

There were tears in the young viscomtesse's eyes. She reached up and touched the right side of her face. "He was disfigured, in a horrible way," she explained. "The whole right side of his face was as if it had been burned. It made him bitter and angry. He hid from the world and its ridicule below the opera house."

"That is...sad," Katherine said softly.

"He would wear a mask to cover the deformity," Christine went on with a shudder. "Like a fool, I removed his mask once, only to see what he looked like. He was so furious! I feared for my life as he ranted. Then, he returned me to my room as though nothing had happened. I thought it would be over, but I was very wrong. It was only the beginning. _Il Muto _was to be performed"

Katherine sucked in her breath. "He was the man I saw?"

"I can't think of who else it could have been," Christine answered. "He was furious with managers. You see, he seemed to believe the Opera Populaire was his. The managers refused to follow his order to make me the star and other demands. They gave Box Five to Raoul against his specific instructions to leave it empty. The Phantom said they would regret ignoring him, and he followed through on that threat. To this day I don't know what he did to Carlotta or why he killed Bouquet. I just know that he did."

Thoughtfully, Katherine considered the woman's words. "It didn't end there, did it?"

"No," Christine replied, her voice trembling. "Somehow, he found out I was engaged to Raoul. He ordered the opera house to perform an opera he'd written. Raoul thought they could catch him if they obeyed, so he persuaded me to perform. Things went very wrong.

"Once I was on stage, singing with him, I didn't think I could betray him. He begged me to stay with him," Christine continued, her gaze becoming distant. Her face hardened. "But then I remembered the threats and the people who'd been hurt or killed. I pulled his mask off. The look on his face was heartbreaking. Then, as the audience panicked, he grabbed me and we fell through a trap door. At the same time, the chandelier came down."

Katherine's eyes were wide as she listened to the unfolding tale. "Raoul came after me, but it was just another trap," Christine said, tears threatening to come down her cheeks. "I had to make a choice. Choose to stay with the Phantom and Raoul would live. Choose Raoul and my fiance would die."

"Either way, the Phantom would win," Katherine spoke quietly, her tone thoughtful.

Christine nodded. "I made the only choice I could," she told her guest. "I chose the Phantom. Then, at last minute, he changed his mind. He ordered me and Raoul to leave and forget everything that had happened. We obeyed."

Young Gustave laughed at something, drawing their attention. As Christine smiled at her son, wiping away her tears, Katherine thought about the story. "The Phantom must have loved your voice," she commented.

Eyes flashing, Christine stood up. "It wasn't love; it was obsession!" she snapped, standing up. Then, suddenly pleading, she turned to her guest. "Do you see now why I say to forget? I could see your curiosity and fascination when we spoke before. Nothing good can come from dwelling in the past. He is dead and gone now. You have to let things be!"

Katherine rose to her feet. "You have given me much to think about," she said. "Thank you for telling me. I will try to forget, but it will be awhile."

Sighing in relieved acceptance, Christine nodded. "My other guests will be missing me," she said with a wry smile. "Even those old gossipers who only come to insult me. We should return to them."

* * *

Raoul went straight to his wife as she entered the room. "Katherine," Jane called softly, distracting everyone from the couple. "We were just talking about music. Come join us. I know it is a subject you enjoy very much."

Forcing a smile, Katherine walked over. "Sing for us, Christine Daae," an old matron ordered with a malicious smile. "We have all heard how well you did on stage."

Christine went pale at the intended barb and Raoul whirled around in anger. "Viscomtesse de Chagny is an artist, Madame," he said sharply. "And a mistress in her own home. She will not be ordered about by anyone!"

The room had gone silent. "What a splendid idea!" Michaela exclaimed suddenly. Startled, everyone turned to her. "A musical soiree! Where all members of society will display their talents! Madame! Viscomte! You are both geniuses! It would be the highlight of the season! I will speak to my parents and we will plan everything!"

Smiling, Christine nodded. "It is an excellent suggestion," she agreed.

Frowning, the matron sat back. Katherine turned to the de Chagnys. "We really should go," she announced.

* * *

Once they were in their carriage, the two cousins crossed their arms. "So?" Jane asked eagerly. "What did you learn? You were gone for quite awhile."

"It's a very sad story," Katherine said.

"Bindly! Take us to the Opera Populaire," Michaela called to the driver. She pointed at her friend. "Tell us everything!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're still enjoying the story. Please review!**


	4. Beneath the Opera House

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

As the trio walked up to the entrance way of the Opera Populaire, Katherine finished retelling Christine de Changy's story. "Wow," Jane spoke up first as they entered the building. "That has got to be one of the saddest stories I have ever heard. I hate to say this, but I'm glad the Phantom is dead. He caused a lot of trouble."

Just think," Michaela said, spinning around in the middle of the foyer. She spread her arms out as the dust swirled around her. "All those times our fathers brought us here to enjoy the music, there was a murderer right under our feet!"

"Anyway, you both can stop accusing me of being crazy and seeing things," Katherine told them with a smile. "I did see a man on a service walk. I was right."

"If we really wanted to be precise about this," Jane responded, cocking her head. "Michaela was also right. She said you'd seen the Phantom of the Opera, remember? And according to Christine de Chagny, the Phantom was a man."

"That's fine," Katherine said. "I can share being right."

"I can't believe this is all that's been accomplished in the past four years," Michaela commented, changing the subject. She frowned down at the dust. "Papa is not going to be happy when he sees this. He's put a lot of money into fixing this thing with your father. What was the longest time those workers stayed with the job, anyway?

"Oh, I think it was about four weeks. Right after the fire," Katherine answered. A grin appeared on her face and mischief danced in her eyes. "I have an idea. Let's go backstage." Her friends looked at her sceptically. "Come on. Have you ever been backstage of an opera house before? It'll be interesting."

"First of all, it's a former opera house," Jane pointed out. "And second, I don't think a half destroyed building is very interesting. And third, didn't you say some parts of this place aren't safe?"

Shrugging, Michaela stepped forward. "We won't know until we go," she said. "I'm in."

With the reluctant Jane in tow, Katherine and Michaela made their way to the backstage. Along the way, they saw evidence of looters having gone through. The fabric on the once gorgeous seats were gone and in some places things were obviously missing. Once they were backstage, however, the saw the true damage of the fire.

"You can tell the fire started onstage," Michaela remarked.

Looking up at the tangle of ropes and old back drops, Katherine shook her head. "I wonder this all looked like before the fire," she said. "Maybe I should ask Carlotta." She shuddered. "Every time I mention opera, she goes into a fit. Actually, it would be funny if I didn't have to listen to her." She sighed. "I guess I'll never know."

"You could always ask Christine de Chagny," Jane suggested, eyeing the floor uneasily.

Katherine shook her head. "I don't think her husband will ever let me near her again," she answered. "And I would feel bad if I brought up more bad memories for her. She's trying so hard to put the past behind her."

"Let's find the dressing rooms!" Michaela proposed with a grin. "Maybe something interesting was left behind."

Grinning, Katherine jumped in front of a hallway. "I'll go this way!" she declared.

Michaela selected a hallway and they split up. Jane followed her cousin. Going down her hallway, Katherine checked every door. Some led off into other areas, and others were for storage. Then, near the end, she came across a bunch of tiny dressing rooms.

"I found them!" Katherine called out in triumph. She opened the last door and peered inside. Immediately, she was overwhelmed with pink. With raised eyebrows, Katherine entered the room. Even without any furnishings inside, the room had a frilly feel to it. "I wonder who was last in here."

As she turned to go get her friends, something caught the corner of Katherine's eye. Frowning, Katherine leaned towards the large mirror. There was a gap between the glass and the wall. Putting her fingers up to it, Katherine felt a breeze coming through.

"This is interesting," Katherine murmured. She wedged her fingers into the gap and pushed as hard as she could. Easily, the mirror slid to the side, revealing a long corridor. "Wow! Michaela is going to love this."

Again, she turned to go get her friends so that they could explore it together. This time, it was the faint sound of a piano that made her pause. Listening, and practically holding her breath, Katherine heard a melody being played over and over.

Intrigued, Katherine stepped into the secret corridor. She hesitated, glancing over her shoulder, but kept walking to find the source of the music.

* * *

Frowning, Jane tried to brush the dust off of her skirt. "You and Katherine are always dragging me into these messes," she complained. Her cousin was staring up at the ropes and pulleys, trying to figure out how they worked. "A lady shouldn't go off looking for adventures like you to do."

"You know you love it as much as we do," Michaela responded cheerfully. She turned around to grin at her cousin, but glanced around with a puzzled look. "Shouldn't we have head from Katherine by now? We've been here for quite awhile."

Jane glanced around as well, her frown going deeper. "Yes," she agreed. "I can't even hear her. We should go look for her."

"Katherine!" a male, furious voice shouted suddenly.

Jumping, the two cousins whirled around. "That sounds like Katherine's brother," Jane whispered in alarm. "He'll be furious if he finds out we don't know where she is. What are we going to tell him?"

"We'll just have to think of something," Michaela answered.

* * *

There wasn't much fire damage along the stone corridor. The farther down she went, the damper everything became. Several times, she considered going back, but the haunting melody pulled her onward. She carefully made her way down the dim corridor and steps.

When the piano became very clear, Katherine found herself facing a waterway. Frowning in determination, the young lady turned down a different passageway. The music faded away. Just as she was about to give up and go back, she came upon an unexpected sight.

A black horse was munching contentedly on hay in a small stall. "Well, hello there," Katherine said, going to the animal. She patted his nose. "Someone's been taking care of you, I see. I must not be on a wild goose chase."

Spotting a closed, wooden door, Katherine left the little stall and walked over. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open.

A single candelabrum lit the space beyond the door. There were papers and other items strewn across the stone floor. But what held Katherine's attention was the piano that stood in the middle of the room. A man sat at it, his back to her.

Katherine jumped as the man brought his hands down in fists on the keyboard. With a frustrated cry, he lowered his head into his hands and just sat there. Uncertain as to whether she should speak up or slip away, Katherine watched him. She started to open her mouth and the man straightened up. He began to sing:

_The day starts_

_ The day ends_

_ Time crawls by_

_ Night steals in, pacing the floor_

_ The moments creep_

_ Yet I can't bear to sleep_

_' Til_ _I hear you sing..._

_ And weeks pass_

_ And months pass_

_ Seasons fly_

_ Still you don't walk through the door_

_ And in a haze_

_ I count the silent days_

_ 'Til I hear you sing_

_ Once more_

_ And sometimes_

_ At night time_

_ I dream that you are there-_

_ But wake holding nothing _

_ But the empty air..._

_ And years come_

_ And years go_

_ Time runs dry_

_ Still I ache, down to the core_

_ My broken soul_

_ Can't be alive and whole_

_ 'Till I hear you sing_

_ Once more_

_ And music-_

_ Your music-_

_ It teases at my ear_

_ I turn...and it fades away_

_ And you're not here_

_ Let hopes pass_

_ Let dreams pass_

_ Let them die_

_ Without you, what are they for_

_ I'll always feel _

_ No more than halfway real_

_ 'Til I hear you sing_

_ Once more_

"Oh, Christine," the man half sobbed, dropping his head back into his hands.

Her hand at her mouth and tears in her eyes, Katherine took a step back. Though she didn't make a sound, the man seemed to realize he was being watched. Lifting his head and turning, he stared straight at Katherine.

Unable to stop herself, the young lady gasped, her suspicions confirmed. The candlelight fell on the right side of the man's face. Christine de Chagny's description of the deformity being like a burn was unnervingly apt, and yet far from being correct.

"What are you doing here?" the Phantom of the Opera demanded, standing up. Seeming to remember his bare face, he snatched up his mask and put it on. He strode towards the door. "Get out of here! Forget what you've seen!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Katherine stammered, backing up quickly. "I didn't mean any harm!"

"Go now!" the Phantom shouted at her, his while manner threatening.

Turning, Katherine fled past the horse and back to the waterway. Even though she could hear no sound of pursuit, she ran back the way she'd come. Breathing heavily, she reached the dressing room and pulled the mirror back to where it had been. Leaning against the mirror's surface, Katherine tried to get her breath back. As she calmed down, she could hear her friends' voices and they both sounded anything but calm. Frowning, Katherine listened harder.

"I'm only going to ask one more time!" Katherine recognized her half brother's voice. "Where is Katherine? Carlotta said she left with you two."

"We were playing a game!" came Michaela's response, loud and clear. "We were trying to find some kind of souvenir. As you can see, most everything has been taken. Katherine probably wandered off real far to win the game."

Thankful for the heads up, Katherine glanced around the dressing room. She spotted a dried rose lying in the corner. She picked it up and brushed the dust off the black ribbon tied around the stem. "Michaela! Jane!" she called out, walking into the hallway. She grimaced as her voice trembled. "Where are you?"

"We're on the stage, Katherine!" Jane called back, relief obvious in her voice. "Your brother and Mr. Arden is here."

Quickly, Katherine walked to the stage. Pierre immediately glared at her in anger; though when compared with the fury she'd just encountered in the opera catacombs, this anger was almost laughable. Beside Pierre, Arden bowed slightly in greeting.

"Where have you been?" Pierre demanded, his brown eyes flashing in annoyance.

Forcing a smile, Katherine held up the rose. "I found a souvenir," she announced, looking at her friends. "You two didn't find anything?"

"You won, Katherine, fair and square," Michaela declared enthusiastically. She scanned Katherine in concern and with barely suppressed curiosity. "We told your brother we were playing and that you'd be back soon, but he wouldn't believe us."

Arden seemed to be studying her as well. "It took you quite awhile to locate your prize, didn't it?" he commented seriously. "I'm very surprised you didn't hear us calling you earlier. What else were you doing?"

Katherine bristled at the question. "I was doing something a lady never talks about," she answered coldly, knowing what they would all think. "And a gentleman wouldn't inquire further. Or are you next going to demand to see exactly where I was?"

Her friends blushed at the implied answer, and her brother had the decency to look very embarrassed. Arden simply nodded. "I apologize if I have insulted you," he said and then changed the subject. "There was a reason your brother and I sought you out. Would you like to go for a drive through the park with us?"

"No," Katherine said firmly. She gestured at her two friends. "As you can see, I am spending the day with my friends, whom I have not seen in quite some time. Perhaps another day, Mr. Arden, though I regret to tell you that at the moment, my schedule is very full."

Arden's eyes hardened at the formal words she clearly didn't mean, but he only nodded again. Going to her friends, Katherine looped her arms with theirs and together they headed for the exit. Pierre and Arden followed behind the trio.

"Why did you come to this wreck anyway?" Pierre asked in displeasure.

"Why, to see the progress that's been made on it, naturally," Jane responded, glancing over her shoulder as she spoke. She then leaned in close to Katherine and whispered, "Where were you really? We were so worried about you!"

Looking back, Katherine saw the two men trying to get close enough to listen in without being to obvious. She whispered, "I found a way under the opera house like Christine described. I'll explain later. " She raised her voice. "Michaela, you mentioned you wanted to play chess with my father. Would you take me on as a suitable replacement instead?"  
"Of course, but you'll lose again," Michaela responded as they left the Opera Populaire. She hissed, "You have to tell us everything."

"I always do," Katherine said with a smile to both comments.

They reached their carriage. Stepping forward, Arden helped all three young ladies in. His grip on Katherine's hand was painfully tight. "Have a good day ladies," he said stepping away from the carriage. "Miss Hemway, it would be wise not to wander off looking for dead flowers again."

The carriage set off before Katherine could form a reply. "Talk," Michaela ordered.

"The Phantom of the Opera still lives," Katherine answered simply. "I found him."

Jane gasped in shock. "You were alone with a murderer?" she demanded, her eyes wide. "Katherine, how could you go off alone like that in the first place? You could have been hurt, or killed!"

"What was it like down there?" Michaela asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Thoughtfully, Katherine shook here head. "It was unlike anything I've ever seen," she answered, leaning back in her seat. "It must go on for miles. It was so...sad. There's no other word to describe it, or him- all alone down there.

"Sad?" Jane repeated in disbelief. "How can you pity him? Think of everything you just learned that he's done! He's murdered people, Katherine, and you want to show him sympathy for being alone?"

Again, Katherine shook her head. "I thought of something I should have asked Christine about,"she commented, looking out the window. "Did either of you wonder why he did all those things in the first place?"

"He's a psycho?" Michaela suggested. Jane nodded in agreement.

"No, I don't think so," Katherine responded. The two cousins stared at her. "I mean, he did do some psychotic things, and he definitely shouldn't have killed people." She hesitated. "But he did it all for her."

"For her?" Jane repeated with a frown. "You mean Christine de Chagny? Why?"

Katherine looked at them sadly. "Because he loved her," she answered.

The cousins fell silent, glancing at each other. "I think you should start at the beginning," Michaela said slowly. "You always jump to the middle or the end. Tell us exactly what happened and how you came to that conclusion."

* * *

**A/N: Glad you're still with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! **


	5. Pip

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

Restlessly, Katherine paced in her family's drawing room, casting black looks at the rain coming down outside. Several days had passed since she'd gone beneath the opera house. Often, she found herself thinking about the Phantom and the arguments she'd had with her friends because of the event.

Jane felt they should inform the authorities; after all, he was a murderer. Katherine maintained that the man wasn't doing any harm where he was, and should be left alone. Michaela wanted to go under the opera house, and was put out that Katherine wouldn't say where the doorway was.

"Katherine, would you please sit down?" her mother demanded. The woman was writing at a small desk. "You are distracting me, and I must get these correspondences done."

Sighing, Katherine sat down in the window seat. She stared out at the pouring rain. She grimaced as the silence was broken by a shrill opera song. "What is she doing?" Katherine demanded in annoyance.

"Practicing," Madame Hemway said placidly. "She heard the Darcys are putting on a musical soirée, and since they are such friends of ours, she expects to graciously accept an invitation to sing. You know she is the only one in our family that has any musical talent."

"If you can call that talent," Katherine muttered. She turned around to watch her mother write. "Mother, where exactly did Papa go? All my letters were returned this morning."

Startled, Madame Hemway knocked over her ink. "Oh, dear," she said in distress, trying to mop up the black ink. "Katherine, ring for Anne and have her clean this up before it makes a worse mess."

"Mother, where is Papa?" Katherine asked insistently, with a frown.

The older woman stood up abruptly, keeping her back to Katherine. "I can never keep track of where your father goes," she answered, her tone peevish. "You must have gotten the address wrong. Give the letters to Pierre and he'll send them to the right address for you."

Standing up, Katherine walked to her mother. "Mother, I don't think papa's solicitor would get the address wrong," she said, putting her hand on her mother's shoulder. "What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing. You're reading too much into this, Katherine," the woman exclaimed quickly. She turned and shook her head at the young lady. "Will you please call Anne to take care of this mess?"

Sighing, Katherine nodded and went to the door. "I know you're keeping something from me," she said over her shoulder as she opened the door. "I will figure it out, Mother."

On the other side of the door, Pierre stood, watching her. Going past him, Katherine went down the hallway. Stepping into the drawing room, Pierre closed the door and turned to his mother. "She suspects something," he said unquestioningly. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her nothing," Madame Hemway answered defensively. "And that made it worse. Pierre, we need to tell her."

Pierre shook his head. "Not yet," he replied. "She's not ready to know."

* * *

Katherine found her maid outside her bedroom. "Mother spilled her ink in the drawing room," she told the maid. "She wants you to clean it up."

Nodding, Anne hurried to comply. Katherine went into her room and shut the door. A look of determination on her face, she went to her writing desk and pulled out some paper. She quickly wrote a note and then sealed it.

As Katherine addressed it, the sound of Carlotta singing again reached her ears. Rolling her eyes, Katherine snatched up her cloak and left the room. She hurried down the hall where she found the butler. "Would you please see that this gets to my father's solicitor as soon as possible?" she requested.

"Of course, Miss Hemway," the butler said, accepting the note.

Smiling her thanks, Katherine headed for the kitchen. Waving for the cook to stay where she was, the young lady went out the backdoor. Flipping her hood up, she ran for the stables.

Once inside, Katherine let her hood fall back. She took a deep breath and smiled at the silence. Walking around the carriage to the stalls, she went to the horses. She stroked their noses as she passed them.

All at once, she heard the sound of a young voice humming. Curiously, Katherine walked to the last stall and looked in. A little boy, dressed in rags, sat in the straw. He was humming a beautiful tune she didn't recognize.

"Hello," Katherine said gently.

Jumping in surprise, the boy scrambled to his feet. "I ain't trying to hide!" he said defensively, raising his chin. "I work here. You can ask Greaves! I'm the new stable boy. I ain't hiding!"

"Of course you're not," Katherine said in surprise. "If you were trying to hide, you wouldn't be humming that lovely little song. I don't think I've ever heard it before. Can you tell me what it is called?"

Hands behind his back, the boy scuffed his feet on the floor and stared down at his feet. He looked up as he heard the stall door open. Katherine walked in and took a seat in the hay. The boy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Will you tell me your name?" Katherine asked, choosing her approach carefully.

"Pip."

Leaning back in the hay, Katherine laughed at his defensive tone. "Well, Pip, we can't have a very good conversation if I have to keep looking up at you. Please sit down," she said. She waited until he reluctantly took a seat across from her. "So, Pip, why did you think I would accuse you of hiding?"

The boy played with a strand of hay, not looking at her. "Everyone says I don't belong," he finally blurted out. "I was left at a church when I was little. Everyone says I won't amount to much."

Katherine shook her head. "That's silly," she said decisively. Pip looked up and blinked at her. "You can do whatever you want, become someone important, if you work and try hard enough."

"But they say my parents were gypsies," Pip said morosely.

Raising her eyebrows, Katherine studied him. "You're very smart, Pip," she commented. "How old are you?"

"I'm nine years old," Pip told her proudly.

Her guess confirmed, Katherine nodded. "Pip, will you please tell me about that song you were humming?" she asked. Her interest increased as the boy blushed and shook his head. "It was beautiful, Pip! Please, I'd like to hear more of it."

_"Just a song in my head,"_ Pip sang very softly.

Tilting her head, Katherine nodded encouragingly. "Go on," she urged. Gaining more confidence, Pip sang, his voice lifting.

"_I think it's beautiful.  
Beautiful, beautiful notes.  
Beautiful, beautiful sounds.  
Don't you agree?"_

"Oh, yes," Katherine breathed in response. Pip blushed again, but seemed proud of her reaction. "Pip, has anyone ever taught you music, or how to sing like that?"

The boy shook his head emphatically. "I'm a gypsy orphan," he replied with a shrug. "Who'd teach me stuff like that? It's not useful, and most people tell me to stop wasting my time with it. But I won't," he said fiercely.

"And you shouldn't," Katherine said passionately. "Someone should teach you. You have a beautiful talent, Pip. It would practically be a crime for it to go to waste without any training." She frowned as she thought. "There has to be a way. I'll figure something out."

Pip shrugged again. Smiling, Katherine reached over and ruffled his dirty blond hair. "First things first though," she said, looking him over. His ragged clothing hung limply on his thin frame. "You need food."

Eyes wide, Pip swallowed hard. "Food?" he repeated.

"Yes, and right now," Katherine declared, getting to her feet. She held out her hand. "Cook is a particular friend of mine. And for every friend I bring to see her, she has a special treat."

"Let's go!" Pip said eagerly. He grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled. Smiling, Katherine started for the door.

* * *

At the dinner table that night, Katherine enthusiastically told her family about Pip. "When I visit Papa's solicitor, I'm going to ask him to find a tutor or a music academy for Pip," she announced. "I think he will become a great singer if he gets the right training."

Carlotta snorted. "And where will the money come from?" Madame Hemway asked uneasily, looking down the table at her son. "Don't tell me you're going to waste your father's money on some waif off the street."

Her smile fading slightly, Katherine nodded. "I plan to do exactly that, though I don't see it as wasting papa's money," she responded firmly. "If my allowance won't be enough, I'll talk to papa as soon as he gets back. He could be Pip's patron."

Pierre threw his fork down. "Enough about the boy!" he snapped. "Carson!" he shouted. His mother, sister, and wife stared at him. "This… Pip obviously was not working as he was supposed to, and he will not continue on here."

"Pierre!" Katherine exclaimed in horror. "You can't do that! What was he supposed to be doing? There was nothing for him to do in the rain!"

Her brother glared at her as the butler came into the dinning room. "I am master in this house, and I will do as I please," he said sharply. He looked at the butler. "The new stable boy Greaves just hired, I want him gone. Immediately."

"No!" Katherine cried, jumping to her feet. "Pierre, you are not in charge of this house! My father is and he would not turn Pip out!"

"In the absence of Henry Hemway, I am in charge, Katherine, like it or not," Pierre told her. He glared at the butler. "You will do as I say or you will lose your post as well. Now, Carson."

The butler nodded once and left the room. Seething with fury, Katherine glared at her half brother. "How dare you?" she hissed. "Pip did nothing wrong! And you're turning him out into the streets? He's just a little boy! He could get hurt, or worse!"

"That is not my problem," Pierre responded, getting to his feet. He glanced up at the clock. "We must leave if we're going to make it to the Olsons' in time."

Katherine crossed her arms. "I'm not going."

"That's you're choice," Pierre answered with a shrug. "But that boy better not be here when I get back, or you will regret it."

He escorted Carlotta out, who had been very quiet for once. Madame Hemway paused beside her daughter. "Katherine, it was a wild scheme," she said to her. "Pierre is only doing what he thinks is best for the family. Please understand that."

Lips pressed into a tight line, Katherine didn't acknowledge her mother's words. Sighing, the older woman kissed her daughter's cheek and patted her arm before she walked out. Turning sharply, Katherine ran for the kitchen.

There, she met Carson just coming in from outside. "I'm sorry, Miss," he said, looking troubled.

"No," Katherine breathed. She pushed past him and ran into the rain. She spotted a small figure going out the gate. "Pip!" she shouted, running to catch him. "Pip, come back!"

When she reached the gate, she looked up and down the street, but there was no sign of the boy. "Oh, Pip," Katherine groaned.


	6. The Phantom

**Insert standard disclaimer here**. **I only own Katherine, her family and friends, and Pip.**

**A/N: I suppose I should actually talk to my beta before I assume she hasn't had time to read my chapters.  
**

* * *

Staring at the whirling dancers, Katherine found she couldn't even enjoy the music. It was yet another pointless ball in another home. To her relief, her unpopularity remained as strong as it had ever been, and she was left on the sidelines.

"Katherine?" Jane Martin sat down next to her. Glancing over, Katherine managed a wan smile. "You're not still mad at Michaela and I, are you?"

Sighing, Katherine shook her head. "No, of course not," she answered. "You have your opinions, and I have mine. We've never agreed on everything."

Concerned, Jane studied her friend. "What's wrong?"

"This week has just gotten worse and worse," Katherine admitted, turning to face her friend more. "I told you about Pip?" Jane nodded. "He still hasn't shown up anywhere. The orphanage has promised to let me know if he goes there. I'm just so worried about him, Jane."

Jane patted Katherine's hand. "You said he was a tough little boy," she said reassuringly. "You've done what you can. There's no point worrying yourself over something you can't change."

Again, Katherine sighed. Jane waited patiently. "That's not it," Katherine finally admitted. "I called on my father's solicitor this morning. He has no idea where Papa went. All of my letters he's been sending on to an address Pierre provided him with. He also has a letter signed by my father saying Pierre has temporary control of all the Hemway assets. Papa would never, ever do something like that knowing the kind of business Pierre does."

"I will speak to my uncle for you," Jane told her seriously. "If anyone can get something done, it would be him."

As Katherine smiled in appreciation, a young man approached and held his hand out to Jane. The young lady hesitated, glancing at her friend. "Go on," Katherine told her, putting on a smile. "I will be fine."

Reluctantly, Jane stood up and was led onto the dance floor. Rubbing the side of her head, Katherine glanced around the crowded room. To her horror, she saw John Arden coming towards her on her right. Looking to the left, Katherine saw her mother gossiping with other matrons. Standing up, Katherine hurried in that direction.

"Katherine, darling!" Madame Hemway exclaimed on seeing her daughter. "I was just telling everyone about your new friendship with the Viscomtesse de Chagny."

"And I was just commenting on how your family seems to adore former opera singers," one of the women- Katherine recognized her as being the antagonist from the de Chagny's drawing room- said maliciously. "Surely, you have heard about the scandal surrounding that marriage."

Katherine forced a smile. "It's almost like the scandal I've heard you went through when you married, though you were simply an actress and not an opera singer," she said, her tone sweet where her words were not. As the woman gasped in offense, Katherine turned to her mother. "I have a terrible headache, Mother. I'd like to go home now."

Madame Hemway frowned unhappily. "Oh, dear," she said, looking around. "The evening was just getting started. Pierre and Carlotta are enjoying themselves so. Can't you sit in a corner as you always do?"

Firmly, Katherine shook her head. "I want to go home, mother."

"Oh, alright," her mother sighed. She grabbed her daughter's wrist and started through the crowd. She somehow managed to be in just the right spot when Pierre and Carlotta finished dancing. "Pierre, Katherine has a headache and wants to go home."

Carlotta pouted. "But we just got here!" she complained with a scowl.

"There must be a way to resolve this," Pierre said, glancing at his wife, who seemed to be on the verge of a tantrum to top all tantrums.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Arden said smoothly from behind the couple. His cold eyes were on Katherine. "I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma. My carriage is entirely at your disposal, Miss Hemway. She will be perfectly safe," he added on seeing Madame Hemway's hesitant look. "My driver is completely reliable. What could possibly happen between here and your home?"

Katherine frowned in suspicion. "What about you?"

"I will leave with a friend," Arden said easily.

Nodding, Madame Hemway beamed. "That sounds like a reasonable suggestion," she decided. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "It will work out for everyone. Go with your brother and Arden, Katherine. They'll see you off."

Giving in, Katherine followed her brother and Arden out of the ballroom. Outside, Pierre helped her into the carriage as Arden gave the driver instructions. Closing her eyes, Katherine leaned her head back as the carriage set off.

* * *

"Madame Hemway?"

At the voice, the woman turned from her conversation and found Jane and Michaela standing beside her. "We're looking for Katherine," Jane continued. "Do you know where she went?"

Annoyed at having her gossip interrupted, Madame Hemway nodded curtly. "She had a headache and left in Arden's carriage," she answered.

Nodding her thanks, Jane turned away. As Madame went back too the conversation, the two cousins scanned the room. "Where is Arden?" Michaela asked with a frown.

* * *

Her thoughts kept going around and around with everything that had happened: her missing father, Pip, and especially the phantom. It wasn't until she was jolted out of her seat that Katherine was pulled back into the present. Righting herself, she looked out the window and nearly screamed.

The vague form of the driver stood before her. "Wheel's broke," he explained shortly. "I've got to go get help. Stay here."

With that, he walked away. "Wait a moment! You can't just leave me here alone" Katherine exclaimed in protest. She got the door open and stepped out. The driver had already vanished into the fog that was rolling in. "Oh, I don't believe this!"

Shivering, Katherine glanced up and down the street, only to find nothing looked even remotely familiar. She jumped as she heard the sound of footsteps. Three men came out of the shadows. Uneasily, Katherine stepped back so her back was up against the hack.

"Well, well, well," one of the men said. "Look what we have here. A lady who's lost and alone."

"Never a good thing on this side of town, Louis," another agreed, a grin in his voice.

"My driver will be back soon," Katherine said bravely. She narrowed her eyes into a glare and lifted her chin. "Your presence is not required here."

"'Your presence is not required here,'" Louis repeated mockingly. "Big words from a little thing."

Katherine watched them get closer and closer. "Stay away from me," she warned.

"Or what?" Louis demanded, sneering at her.

As he took another step towards her, Katherine bolted away and the three men shouted in anger. She lifted her skirts up as she ran down the street as fast as she could. She looked around desperately, but no one was in sight. She took a deep breath and shouted, "Help! Someone please help me!"

There was no answer. Breathing as hard as her tight corset would allow her, Katherine ran, searching for someone, anyone who would help. As she saw no one, she began to look for some haven of safety. She glanced over her shoulder once, and saw her pursuers gaining on her. Groaning, she looked ahead and saw it.

Just down the block, dark against the night sky, stood the ruins of the Opera Populaire. Katherine sped up the steps to the entrance. She dropped her skirts to push the doors open. Looking once more over her shoulder, she staggered inside.

Seconds later, the three thugs entered the shadowed lobby. "We shouldn't go further," one of the other two men said uneasily. He glanced around. "They say this place is haunted."

"Mademoiselle!" Louis called out tauntingly, ignoring his companion. "There is nowhere for you to go in here."

Creeping towards the stage, Katherine flinched as the man's voice echoed. Relying on her memory of past visits, she moved down the aisle as fast as she could. She reached the edge of the stage and scrambled up. She glanced back as her skirt caught and she couldn't go further.

"Got you," Louis said with a grin.

Screaming, Katherine kicked at him, pulling to get free. Louis released his grip on her skirts and the young lady stumbled. She tripped over her own skirts and hit the wood hard. She let out a cry of pain, rolling onto her back.

The other two men caught up as their leader stood over the woman. Katherine tried to scramble backwards, but Louis stepped on her skirts, keeping her in place. Angrily and desperately, Katherine kicked his ankle as hard as she could.

Yelping in pain, the thug jump back. Katherine tried to get to her feet and run again, but the man grabbed her. Eyes blazing, Louis dragged her up. "I have had enough of you, mademoiselle," he hissed, backhanding her. "It's about time someone taught you some manners."

All at once, Katherine felt an arm come around her waist. She saw a look of horror on her attackers' faces and then she was stumbling backwards, her arm wrenched painfully from Louis' grip. A figure all in black, save for a white half mask, stood in her place.

Falling over themselves, the other two men were running for the closest exit. Louis tried to follow, but a lasso came around his neck. The other end of the rope was pulled tight by the Phantom's hand. Going down on his knees, Louis choked, his fingers clawing to get the rope free. "No!" Katherine exclaimed, taking a step forward. She hesitated as the Phantom glanced over at her with furious eyes. "Please. Don't do this," she continued stubbornly.

"Perhaps you're not aware of what this...man was planning on doing to you," the Phantom replied, his voice hard. He jerked on the rope. "Allow me to enlighten you, mademoiselle,-"

"Katherine Hemway. And I know what he planned, sir," Katherine interrupted, her voice trembling. Taking another step closer, she took a deep breath and glared at her rescuer. "But what gives you the right to take another man's life?"

After a moment, the Phantom let go of the rope. Louis collapsed to the floor, unconscious but still alive. "There," the Phantom said coldly. "He will live to commit another crime as you wish."

Staring at him, Katherine put her hands on her hips. "You know that is not what I want," she told him. "I was saying no man has the right to take another man's life. What kind of justice would there be if everyone went around killing others for every offense?"

"Justice?" the Phantom repeated scornfully, stepping towards her. He gestured at the unconscious man. "You speak of justice? Is it just to allow a man like this to remain at large to commit similar, or worse, crimes against other women?"

"If everyone took it upon themselves to measure out justice, there would be no justice."

"The world isn't just."

"How would you know?" Katherine snapped. "From what I hear, you know nothing of the world. You hide away here, below the opera house. What can you know of the world?"

Narrowing his eyes, the phantom leaned towards her. She swallowed hard despite herself. "I know enough," he told her. "I know of its cruelty."

"And what about things like compassion, forgiveness, or mercy?" Katherine challenged as she glared up at the man who only stood only a foot away. On the floor, Louis groaned and stirred. Katherine glanced at the unconscious figure. "We could be at this all night," she said, turning away. "Thank you for your assistance. I must return home."

For a moment, the Phantom just watched her walk to the edge of the stage. "I wouldn't go that way," he commented. Pausing, Katherine looked back at him. "You'll have to walk, and this may happen again. Only, you'll have no one to come to your rescue."

Sighing, Katherine turned around to face him. "Will you help me?"

The Phantom held out his hand. Scanning his half concealed face carefully, Katherine walked towards him. Just as she was about to put her hand in his, the Phantom spoke again. "My help comes at a price, mademoiselle."

Pausing, Katherine pulled her hand back. "And what price is that?" she asked cautiously.

Steadily, the Phantom looked at her. "You will tell me of Christine Daae."

Hesitating, Katherine nodded. "Alright," she said softly. With that, she put her hand into his gloved one.

* * *

Frowning, Arden stared at the empty carriage. He glanced around as he turned away. "Get everyone you can," he ordered. "Search everywhere for her, quietly."


	7. Through the Corridors

**I think by now, you all know I DO NOT OWN Phantom of the Opera**.

* * *

Barely able to see once they left the dimness of the theater, Katherine allowed the Phantom to lead her. There was an uncomfortable silence for awhile. Finally, the young lady spoke up. "So, where do you want me to start? What exactly is it you want to hear?"

"Wait," the Phantom said curtly. As he spoke, Katherine felt his hand leave hers.

Gasping, Katherine jerked to a stop. She heard nothing and, when she waved her hand, felt nothing. "Oh, this is just perfect," she muttered in annoyance. Taking a deep breath, she called out, "You're not going to just leave me here, are you?"

There was silence. All at once, a light came towards her. Blinking, Katherine raised her hand to her face. Lowering the torch so it was not in the young lady's face, the Phantom looked at her. "Let's go," he said, gesturing.

"Don't you ever do that again," Katherine told him sharply, dropping her hand. Her eyes flashed in anger, but the Phantom continued to just look at her. Katherine remembered who she was speaking to and took a step back.

Turning, the Phantom started down the wide corridor. Following him, Katherine glanced around. It was similar to the ones she'd gone through when she'd found the phantom before.

"Tell me about Christine Daae," the Phantom ordered.

Jumping, Katherine focused on the man's back. "I don't know her well at all," she admitted, hesitating. "In fact, I've only spoken to her twice. She seems content and happy with her life. She has a son now. His name is Gustave."

"And does she ever sing?" the Phantom asked with a strangely soft voice.

"No, I don't believe she ever does," Katherine answered, wrinkling her nose at the smell that filled the corridor. She tried not to think about what she was stepping in. "You have to understand, Paris society is very… harsh. They do not forget she was a singer on stage, so she's most likely avoiding drawing any undue attention to herself."

Up ahead, the Phantom turned down a different, narrower, corridor. "She will lose all that I've taught her if she does not use it," he said half to himself, shaking his head. "And how does her… Viscomte treat her?"

Katherine frowned as they went down a staircase. "I've never seen him treat her with anything but great affection," she responded honestly. She walked along behind the man quietly for a short time. "May I ask you a question? Why do you want to know about her?"

The Phantom remained silent so long Katherine began to think he wasn't going to answer. Then, he heaved a sigh and softly sang,

_I gave her my music_

_ Made her song take wing_

_ Then, how she repaid me_

_ Denied me and betrayed me_

_ He was bound to love her_

_ When he heard her sing…_

"Christine Daae had a voice like an angel," the Phantom said his voice bitter. "_I _trained her. _I _comforted her when she mourned her father. Where was her viscomte then? She left me for him."

Cocking her head, Katherine frowned. "You comforted her by pretending to be an Angel of Music?" she asked. The Phantom tensed. "How was that comforting, especially when she found out the truth about you? You dominated her life, and never told her the truth."

Swiftly, the Phantom whirled around. Startled, and more than a little frightened, Katherine took a step back. "Do not speak of what you do not know!" he snapped. "I made her the best."

"And as you just admitted, where did that get you?" Katherine snapped. "She had the right to make her own choices in life, and she did. You cannot be angry at anyone because she made a choice you didn't agree with."

The Phantom stepped towards her. "You know nothing of what happened between us."

"Yes, I do," Katherine told him. Surprised, the Phantom stared at her. "You see, I saw you the night of _IL Muto. _The first time I met Christine, I asked her who you were. She told me everything that happened."

For several seconds, they stared at each other. "She told you of me?" the Phantom finally asked, breaking the silence. Warily, Katherine nodded. "What did she say?"

"You're only going to get mad again," she warned. She tried to walk on, but the Phantom stayed immobile. Katherine sighed. "Fine. She said you were her mentor, that you taught her to sing, and that you expected her to be a star."

"Is that all?"

Katherine hesitated. "Not in so many words," she said cautiously. "She seemed to remember her training with fondness, but afterwards, she was afraid of what you would do. You were so determined to make her a star."

"She would've sung my music for everyone to hear," the Phantom murmured quietly. He turned. "We are almost to the surface."

"You still haven't answered my question," Katherine complained as she followed him up the slanted surface. "Why do want to hear about her now? You loved her enough to let her go before. You must know you can't get her back."

The Phantom didn't answer. Sighing, Katherine searched her mind. "How do you survive down here?" she asked curiously. The Phantom glanced back at her. "I mean, I know why you can't leave here, but it can't be easy."

"It is not," the Phantom admitted. "Madame Giry used to bring me food, but she has not lately. I leave at night to get what I need. I have enough money from when the managers paid me to get by."

Puzzled, Katherine frowned thoughtfully. "Madame Giry?" she repeated. Her eyes lit up. "The woman I saw before!" Her hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped. "She's not coming because I saw her here?"

Shrugging, the Phantom chose not to comment. "Well, I am sorry for that," Katherine told him. "I wouldn't have told. Besides, no one seems to care about the Opera Populaire anymore."

"But you do?" the Phantom asked. For the first time, his voice was curious.

"Of course," Katherine answered. "My father and I adore the opera, and we have many good memories here. In fact, my father is the one who's been trying to have the place restored." Her eyes narrowed. "But you've been scaring off the workers."

Amused, the phantom snorted. "Don't blame me for others' imaginations," he said. "I've not tried to stop anyone." He paused. "You enjoy music?"

"Very much so," Katherine replied, unable to rein in her enthusiasm. "I cannot sing, and my piano playing is atrocious, but I love music. The emotions it is able to convey."

Intrigued, the Phantom looked back at her as she talked. Before the conversation could go any further, they came to a narrow gate, which the phantom swung open. Beyond, Katherine could see moonlight. "There's one more thing I'd like to ask," the young lady said as the man stepped aside for her to go out. "Will you please tell me your name? Christine never mentioned it."

"She never knew it," the Phantom told her, his voice startled. "My name is Erik."

Katherine smiled. "Then, I thank you for your assistance, Monsieur Erik," she told him, bobbing a polite curtsy. She slipped past him out into the street. She hesitated and then said over her shoulder, "I hope you find someone else someday."

The only response she got was the scrape of the gate closing. When she turned, there was no one there. Smiling thoughtfully, Katherine headed to the street, where she could hear carriages.

* * *

An almost worried look on his face, Arden stood across the street from the Hemway home. He straightened up as a small hack stopped in front. An apparently unharmed Katherine climbed out and hurried to the door. She talked quickly to the butler, who answered her knock, and then vanished inside as the butler paid the driver.

Frowning, Arden walked away. "Just where have you been, miss?" he muttered.

* * *

The next morning found Katherine in the kitchen of her family's house. "I don't understand, miss," the cook said helplessly as she watched her master's daughter move around the room. "You say a friend is in need of your help? With food?"

"Exactly so," Katherine answered cheerfully. She collected various articles of food and put them in a basket. She covered the basket with a cloth. "I'm not sure I'll be able to bring this back. I'll find you a new one."

Confused, the woman shook her head. "It doesn't matter, miss," she replied. "It's an old thing I never use. Does the mistress know of this scheme?"

Katherine paused, her face darkening. "No, and I hope she finds out," she said vehemently. "She and Pierre would only try to stop me, like they did with Pip. None of them are up, so they don't know I'm going out." She looked at the cook hopefully. "Have you heard anything about Pip?"

"No, miss," the cook said regretfully. "It was a shame about that young boy being turned away. He was such a lively, polite little thing." Her face hardened. "You go right on ahead with whatever you're planning. Your mother and brother will not hear of it from me."

Smiling her appreciation, Katherine nodded. She picked up her basket and left the kitchen. She made her way up to the hall, where here maid was waiting. "Where are we going today that we need a basket of food, miss?" Anne asked curiously.

"The Opera Populaire," Katherine announced, leading the way out of the house. She smiled as she glanced back in time to see her maid's look of disgust. "It's not that bad, Anne. Besides, it's only a brief stop before we go on to the Darcys'."

As they reached the waiting carriage, Katherine caught sight of a ragged, little figure among the bushes that surrounded the property. "Pip!" she exclaimed, thrusting the basket into Anne's startled hands. The young lady rushed to the bushes. "Please come out! I know you're in there!"  
Slowly, the young boy crawled out. "Oh, Pip!" Katherine gasped on seeing his bruised face. She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"Got into a fight," Pip answered, scuffing his bare feet. He looked up at the lady with wide, pleading eyes. "The orphanage don't want me and everyone else beats up on me. Please, miss. I don't know what to do."

Katherine's eyes lit up as she was hit by an idea. "Come with me," she said, urging him towards the carriage. "I have someone I want you to meet." 


	8. A New Student

**Standard disclaimer applies. I only own Katherine, her family and friends, and Pip.**

* * *

"Stay here, Anne," Katherine instructed as she stepped out of the carriage. She gestured to Pip. "We won't be very long. Come on, Pip. Hand me the basket."

The nine year old looked up at the Opera Populaire and shook his head. "No way, Miss!" he exclaimed, refusing to get out of the carriage. "Everyone says this place is haunted!"

Trying to curb her impatience, Katherine leaned back into the carriage and stared at the boy steadily. "Pip, do you trust me?" she asked quietly. Slowly, Pip nodded. "Alright. I promise nothing bad will happen to you here."

Grimacing, Pip crawled out. Relieved to stay where she was, Anne handed out the

basket. Taking it, Katherine headed up the steps with Pip latched onto her free arm.

"Now, I am going to tell you a secret, Pip," the young lady said, her tone conspiratorial. Pip looked up at her expectantly. "The Opera Populaire is haunted." Pip's eyes widened with fright. "But not by a ghost. It's haunted by a man, a musical genius."

As they entered the foyer, Pip had a thoughtful look on his face. "And he'll teach me?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to ask," Katherine said as they moved through the opera house. "Now, you can't tell anyone, alright? You might get him into trouble if you do." She hesitated. "Also, he wears a mask, so don't let that bother you."

Wrinkling his nose, Pip was looking around. "Why would anyone live in this place?" he asked.

"You know, I never thought to ask him," Katherine answered, leading the way around the backstage. "You or I will have to do that sometime, if he agrees to teach you. Hopefully, though, this place will be restored the way it used to be. Wait until you see it then!"

They reached Carlotta's old dressing room. Handing Pip the basket of food, Katherine went to the mirror and slid it open. She smiled at the look of astonishment on the nine year old's face.

"We're going through there?" he asked eagerly.

Nodding, Katherine lit a candle from the basket, which she took from Pip, and started down the stone corridor. Easily, she retraced her path from before. In no time at all, they stood at the wooden door.

Taking a deep breath, Katherine knocked. Uneasily, Pip pressed up against her side. Moments later, the door swung open, revealing the masked Phantom, who stared at the pair in open astonishment. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, his tone threatening.

"I've brought you some food as a thank you for what you did for me," Katherine said brightly. She held out the basket, but the Phantom didn't take it. "May we come in? There's something I would like to talk to you about."

Stepping back, Erik said nothing as they entered. Pip stayed almost glued to Katherine's side, staring at the man with wide eyes. "What do you want?" Erik asked, moving to light a few more candles.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to teach music," Katherine said, getting straight to the point. The Phantom stared at her, but she was unable to read the expression on his face. "I'd be willing to pay you of course."

"You want me to teach you?" Erik asked scornfully. "When you have admitted that you have no talent?"

"No!" Katherine snapped in annoyance. She put her arm around Pip. "I'd like you to teach this boy. I have heard him sing, sir. He has talent, but no one to train him. I thought you would be able to do so."

Erik turned his gaze to the raggedly dressed boy. "And why would you think that?" he asked. "I am a wanted criminal, mademoiselle, but I do not need your charity to survive. Do you see us both as charity cases you can resolve at the same time? Or is he your son? You really should take better care of your off spring_, mademoiselle_."

Eyes blazing in sudden anger, Katherine dropped the basket of food and stepped forward. She raised her hand and slapped the man. "How dare you?" she hissed as Erik touched his bare cheek in surprise. "I merely thought you would be delighted to have another student. I can see I was wrong. Good day!"

Reaching out, Erik caught her arm as she started to whirl around. "Wait,' he said. "I didn't say I wouldn't teach him. I will hear him now. _If _he has talent, I will teach him."

Her anger still in her hazel eyes, Katherine forced a smile. She looked down at the boy and her face calmed. "Don't be nervous, Pip," she said softly. "I know you can do it. Just sing that song you sang for me before."

Watching his proposed mentor, Pip edged away from Katherine. His voice trembled as he sang:

_Just a song in my head…_

"No!" Erik snapped. Jumping, Pip latched back onto Katherine. "He has no confidence. I will not waste my time with him."

"Maybe if you wouldn't shout at him, he would do better," Katherine told him sharply. Turning her back on the Phantom, Katherine knelt down to eye level with the boy. "I know you have it in you, Pip. Just close your eyes and imagine you're all by yourself, alright?"

Scoffing, the Phantom turned away. Nodding, Pip closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_I think it's beautiful._

_ Beautiful, beautiful notes._

_ Beautiful, beautiful sounds._

_ Don't you agree?_

The nine year old's voice was firm. Smiling, Katherine rose and stepped away. Tilting his head, Erik turned back with an intrigued look on his face.

_So very beautiful!_

_ Music that comes uncontrolled…_

_ Haunting and lovely and bold…_

Smiling, Pip was startled into opening his eyes when the Phantom grabbed him by the shoulders. Erik studied the boy closely. Uneasily, Katherine watched from the sidelines. Then, the phantom began to sing:

_Have you ever yearned to go_

_Past the world you think you know?_

_Been in thrall_

_To the call_

_Of the beauty underneath?_

_Have you let it draw you in_

_Past the place where dreams begin?_

_Felt the full_

_Breathless pull _

_Of the beauty underneath?_

_When the dark unfolds its wings_

_Do you sense the strangest things,_

_Things no one would ever guess_

_Things mere words cannot express?_

Eyes wide, Pip nodded his head. _**"**__**Yes!**__**" **_he exclaimed softly. Clasping her hands together, Katherine listened in amazement. Without breaking the beat, the Phantom continued:

_Do you find yourself beguiled_

_By the dangerous and wild?_

_Do you feed_

_On the need_

_For the beauty underneath?_

_Have you felt your senses surge_

_And surrendered to the urge?_

_And been hooked_

_As you looked_

_At the beauty underneath?_

_When you stare behind the night_

_Can you glimpse its primal might?_

_Might you hunger to possess_

_Hunger that you can't repress_

"_**Yes!**_

_**It seems so beautiful**_

_**So strange yet beautiful**_

_**Everything's just as you say"**_

Pip responded with his song. Then, he took on the Phantom's song:

_**Is there music in your head?**_

_**Have you followed where it led?**_

_**And been graced,**_

_**With a taste,**_

_**Of the beauty underneath?**_

_** Does it fill your every sense?**_

_**Is it terribly intense?**_

_**Tell me you,**_

_**Need it too,**_

_**Need the beauty underneath!**_

Together, the man and the boy sang:

_**When it lifts its voice and sings**_

_**Don't you feel amazing things?**_

_**Things you know you can't confess**_

_**Things you thirst for nonetheless.**_

_**It's all so beautiful**_

_**Almost too beautiful**_

Pip sang, delight in his voice. Eyes shinning, Katherine smiled as she listened. He and the Phantom asked together:

_**Do you see what I see?**_

Astonished and intrigued, the Phantom half whispered:

_To him it's beautiful_

_My world is beautiful_

_**How can this be what it seems?**_ Pip asked in puzzlement. He and the Phantom sang together again:

_**All of my most secret dreams**_

_**Somehow set free**_

_You can feel it... _

_**Yes...**_

_Come closer..._

_**Yes...**_

_You've no fear of the beauty underneath._

_You can face it…_

_**Yes...**_

_You can take it…_

_**Yes...**_

_You see through to the beauty underneath._

_To the splendor…_

_**And the splendor…**_

_And the glory…_

_**Glory…**_

_To the truth of the beauty underneath!_

_**The beauty underneath!**_

_You'll accept it_

_**Yes!**_

_You'll embrace it_

_**Yes!**_

_Let me show you the beauty underneath_

_**The beauty underneath**_

_To the splendor_

_**Splendor**_

_And the glory_

_**And the glory**_

_To the truth of the beauty underneath_

_**The beauty underneath**_

_You'll accept it_

_**Yes!**_

_You'll embrace it_

_**Yes!**_

_Let me show you the beauty under-_

Caught up in the music, the Phantom had swept his mask off. Recoiling, Pip screamed. Cursing under his breath, the Phantom twisted away to replace the mask. "Pip! It's alright!" Katherine exclaimed, jumping forward. She caught the boy in her arms. "It's alright."

Shuddering, Pip buried his face into her dress. "I'm so sorry," Katherine apologized, looking over at the Phantom. "I warned him you wore a mask. I should've told him why."

"He has potential," the Phantom said, turning back. "I will teach him, if he will allow me to."

Glancing down at the boy, Katherine nodded. "Just let me talk to him for a minute," she said. Erik nodded once. Disentangling herself from the boy's tight grasp, Katherine knelt down. "Pip, look at me."

Reluctantly, Pip obeyed. "Pip, he's going to teach you," Katherine told him quietly. The boy shook his head. "Think for a moment, Pip! Did you hear yourself? It was beautiful! He understands you, Pip, like no one else possibly could. This is the best thing that could happen to you!"

Pip looked uncertain. "I will bring you every day and stay for as long as your lesson," Katherine promised. "Will that make you feel better?"

"Alright," Pip agreed quietly. He turned around slowly and took a step towards the Phantom. "I would like you to teach me, sir. Please."

Erik nodded in response and Pip retreated back to Katherine. "Go see the horse," the young lady instructed. Quickly, the boy darted out. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm not doing it for you," Erik snapped. "See that he is here every day at ten. His lessons will vary in length."

"Very well," Katherine said. "I will see you tomorrow then. Good day, sir."

Turning, she walked out. The Phantom stared after her and then slowly picked up the fallen basket of food. A smile crossed his face and he shook his head.

* * *

Leaning up against a light post, Arden stared at the Opera Populaire, glancing occasionally at the waiting carriage. He straightened when he saw Katherine and Pip come out. Frowning, the man watched them enter the carriage. As the carriage set off, he glanced suspiciously at the opera house and walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Promptly at ten o'clock the next morning, Katherine and Pip arrived at the Phantom's rooms. Barely glancing at the young lady, Erik immediately set to work with Pip's lessons. Letting them work, Katherine spent several hours talking to the horse and reading the book she'd brought.

"But I can't!" Pip's frustrated shout drew her attention. "I can't do it!"

Looking up from her book, Katherine slowly got to her feet and took in the situation. Pip was almost in tears. "You have to try first," the Phantom snapped at the boy. He caught sight of Katherine and threw his hands up in defeat. "I cannot teach him if he won't even try."

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked carefully.

"I am attempting to teach him to read music," Erik answered. "But the boy won't even try!"

Glancing between the nerved boy and the frustrated instructor, Katherine pulled her watch out. "No wonder the two of you are on edge," she said with a frown. "It's long past noon. I suggest both of you leave the lesson for awhile and eat some of the lunch I brought."

Instantly, Pip cheered and raced to her side. "Will you join us?" Katherine asked sending the boy to where she'd set the basket. "I brought plenty. It might be a good way to gain Pip's trust."

The Phantom stared at her for a moment. "Very well," he said shortly.

Quickly, Katherine found three chairs and a small table for the food. She set everything out and invited them to take what they wanted. As they ate, an uncomfortable silence spread. Thinking, Katherine turned to the Phantom. "What has been your favorite opera performed here?" she asked amiably.

Surprised, Erik thought a moment. An interested look on his face, Pip glanced between the two. "You mean besides the one I wrote?" he asked. "_Hannibal_."

"I didn't know you wrote an opera," Katherine said, raising her eyebrows. "What was it about? May I see it?"

"It was called _Don Juan Triumphant,_" Erik answered, his tone short. "The score and everything involved was destroyed in the fire."

Frowning, Katherine nodded. "I see," she responded. "Well, my favorite is a tie. I loved _Hannibal_, when Christine Daae performed. But _IL Muto_ was so amusing." She grinned. "Especially when La Carlotta's voice croaked. I hate to laugh at someone's misfortune, but she so deserved it."

"She should have retired from the stage seasons before that," Erik said vehemently. "So I helped her along."

"Really?" Katherine asked with a frown. She sent a mock glare at him. "Thank you so much. By helping her off the stage, you helped her right into my family! Now I have to go around my own home with cotton in my ears just to avoid the sound of her voice!" Taken aback, Erik stared at her. "I'm kidding," Katherine told him with a laugh. "My brother was determined to marry her anyway."

A faint smile crossed the Phantom's face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Come, Pip," he said as he stood. "We will accomplish something today."

Shrugging, Pip joined him by the piano. Erik started to hit random notes and then point to the corresponding note on the music. Putting away what little was left of the food, Katherine smiled.


	9. Truth

After that first uneasy lesson, the following weeks settled into a routine for all three. At exactly ten in the morning, Katherine would bring the nine year old out of hiding in her family's stable, escort him to the Opera Populaire, and then down into the lower areas of the Phantom's domain. Erik was always waiting, and the lesson would begin immediately.

Entirely caught up with music, master and student would soon forget the young lady's presence as they worked. Around one o'clock, it took all of Katherine's ingenuity to find a way to get their attention for a meal, which she always brought. Pip devoured everything set before him, though the Phantom was much reserved. Whatever was left over, Katherine discreetly left for Erik.

As they ate, Katherine began to ask about the opera house as it used to be. The first week they had long conversations about the different operas and styles they liked.

"How did you come to be at the opera house?" Katherine asked cautiously one day in the second week.

Freezing, Erik stared into the distance. "Madame Giry brought me here after I murdered the gypsy who kept me in a cage," he answered in a low voice. He spun around, his eyes glittering behind his mask. "You are shocked, are you not, mademoiselle? I was a boy, but I killed for my freedom!"

He turned away sharply.

_ Stranger than you dreamt it -_

_ Can you even dare to look_

_ Or bear to think of me:_

_ This loathsome gargoyle,_

_ Who burns in hell,_

_ But secretly_

_ Yearns for heaven,_

_ Secretly . . ._

_ Secretly . . ._

His manner challenging, he stared at the young lady. Steadily, Katherine returned the stare, shaking her head. "No, I am not shocked," she answered, choosing her words carefully. "I am very sorry for the childhood you must have had. So you grew up listening to the opera's music? Is that why you have such talent?"

"Music was the only thing that kept me going when I was caged like an animal," the Phantom responded, his tone bitter. He looked over to where Pip was patting Caesar, the horse. "I was younger than Pip when I realized I had a talent like no one else, but I did not have any one to shape my skill."

"Would you like to read the newspaper?" Katherine asked abruptly. "I should've asked earlier. You must not hear of the outside world very much."

"I do not, but the outside world does not affect me," Erik answered.

Frowning, Katherine considered him thoughtfully. "What about books?" she asked. "I and my friends love to read. I would be happy to bring you some from my library. You can't have much to read down here, and I can't imagine any of the performers having a vast library."

"You are determined to put me in your debt, aren't you?" Erik asked wryly. Patiently, Katherine waited. After a moment, he nodded. "I would like that."

Katherine smiled. "Then, we will have something more than opera to talk about."

* * *

At the beginning of the third week, Pip turned around the moment he was out of the carriage. "You don't have to come," he said abruptly. Katherine looked at him in surprise. "I can go by myself."

"Pip, that's wonderful!" Katherine exclaimed, hiding the dismay she felt. She handed him the basket of food. "Have a good lesson and I'll be here at three o'clock to pick you up, alright?"

Nodding, the boy raced up the steps. Katherine stared at the entrance of the opera house long after the boy vanished from sight. "Where to, Miss?" Greaves asked, drawing her attention.

"Take me to the Darcy's," Katherine ordered, thinking quickly.

* * *

"Katherine, you're looking unusually pleased with yourself," Michaela Darcy commented, suspiciously. She stared across the room at her friend. "I'm going to assume it has something to do with where you've been hiding yourself these past few weeks."

Sitting in the Darcy drawing room, Katherine smiled as she sipped her tea. "Perhaps."

"So?" Jane prompted curiously. She set her cup of tea down on a table. Katherine just smiled up at her. "Are you going to tell us what you've been up to, or are you just going to sit there with that smug smile?" Her blue eyes lit up. "You've found out where your father is!"

Immediately, Katherine's smile faded and she shook her head. "No," she answered, her tone sad. "I know your father is looking into it, and there is nothing else I can do."

"Well, you're not going to change the subject that easily!" Michaela declared impatiently. "Tell us!"  
Glancing between the two cousins, Katherine smiled again. "Well, as I told you before, Pip came back three weeks ago," she said slowly, putting her cup of tea down. "What I didn't tell you is that I found someone to tutor him. He is finally comfortable enough with his tutor for me to leave him alone, which is why I'm here today. I could not stand to have to go home and keep Carlotta company."

"Why do I have the feeling we're not going to like the details you're not telling?" Jane asked cautiously. Katherine shrugged her shoulders. Horror crossed Jane's face. "Katherine, please tell me you haven't done what I think you've done! Who is the tutor?"

"I arranged for the phantom of the opera to tutor Pip," Katherine answered simply.

The two cousins stared at her. "Let me get this straight," Michaela said slowly with a growing frown "You refused to take me to see the secret passages beneath the opera house, but you took a stable boy? Katherine, that is so not fair! I want to see all of that!"

Fondly, Katherine smiled at her now glaring friend. "In time, Michaela," she promised.

"Hold on!" Jane protested, raising both hands. "Are you both out of your minds? Katherine, that man is a murderer! You heard it straight from Christine de Chagny! I can't believe you went back! And Michaela! How can you want to go down there?"

Michaela shrugged in response. "I really didn't mean to go back down there," Katherine admitted defensively. "I was going to let him be. Goodness knows he deserves it after everything that has happened to him. But then, he saved my life."

"Katherine!" her friends exclaimed in unison. Michaela leaned forward and demanded, "When did this happen? How did it happen? Why didn't you tell us before?"

"It was that evening I left the due Larc's ball early," Katherine explained, her expression becoming serious. She shook her head at the memory. "Ever the gentlemen, Arden offered me the use of his carriage. Well, the wheel broke and the driver went off, supposedly to get help. I was left alone on that deserted street."

Her listeners gasped. "While I was standing there, three thugs came after me," Katherine continued, shuddering as she remembered. "I ran to the opera Populaire, since I thought I would be able to hide from them there, but they caught me. The Phantom scared them off and then escorted me to a more traveled street."

Wide-eyed, Michaela was on the edge of her seat. "I was taking him some food as a thank you," Katherine told them. "Pip showed up then, and that's when I was hit by a brilliant, yet simple idea. Pip needed a music instructor, and the Phantom could use a student. It's worked out much better than I expected, I must say."

"Katherine, that still doesn't excuse the fact that he is a criminal!" Jane said firmly.

"That may be, but he has done nothing to harm either me or Pip," Katherine answered softly. Her face was set stubbornly. "And I would trust him much more than any other man, like Arden."

"Well, that's because Arden is a creep," Michaela said matter-of-factly. "He's still trying to get your attention?"

Katherine smirked. "Trying, and probably thinks he's succeeding since I don't have any one else seeking my attention," she said. She turned back to the blond young lady. "Jane, please don't make the mistake of judging Erik. You don't know him as I have come to you. Really, we've had several interesting conversations together." She paused, seeing the strange looks on her friends' faces. "What?"

Frowning, Jane shook her head. "You just called him Erik," she pointed out. "Why?"

Embarrassed, Katherine blushed. "It's his name," she explained. Jane raised her eyebrows and Michaela cocked her head. "Well, it just seemed weird to always call him the phantom of the opera."

"Katherine, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're attaching yourself to this man," Michaela said slowly. A grin spread across her face. "You like him!"

"Maybe I do, but it's not like that!" Katherine protested. Her voice lowered. "Anyways, he's still in love with Christine de Chagny. Can we please talk about something else?"

Shaking her head, Jane picked up the tea pot. "Absolutely," she suggested. "Pierre and Carlotta's masquerade is coming up in a week, so we need to come up with costumes."

Michaela's grin deepened mischievously. "I have the perfect idea!"

* * *

Later that day, outside the Opera Populaire, Katherine held open the carriage door. Pip climbed in and closed the door. "How did it go today?" Katherine asked as the carriage set off.

"Good," Pip answered, smiling at the young lady. "He says I'm improving."

"That's wonderful, Pip!" Katherine praised. "I can't wait to hear you once you're fully trained."

The nine year old frowned. "You'll still come and listen now and then, right, miss?" he asked hopefully. He looked at her with wide eyes. "It's more fun when you're there to tease us."

Touched, Katherine nodded. "Eventually, I'll come back," she told him. "But I think it would be best if you got used to working with your tutor alone, alright? Did you remember to eat lunch?"

Pouting, Pip nodded in answer to both questions. As they talked, they never noticed the pair of men that were following them in a small phaeton. "You see?" Arden asked, looking over at his passenger. "I've tried to follow them, but they always disappear when they're in there."

"Yes," Pierre Everson responded, his eyes narrowed. "Tomorrow, then."

* * *

The following day, Katherine walked Pip to the opera house with Anne. "Have a good day," Katherine called after the boy as he ran up the steps. "I'll be here at the same time as yesterday!"

Turning, Pip waved briefly, before he vanished from sight. Katherine took a moment to reexamine the condition of the opera house. "I do wish the workers would come back," she commented with a sigh. "As it is, I don't think this place will ever be restored."

"Good riddance, I say!" Anne said vehemently. Surprised, her young mistress looked at her. "You spend most of your time here as it is, miss. You'd never leave if it was fixed."

Amused, Katherine smiled and shook her head. "That is true," she answered.

"Miss Hemway," a voice from behind made both women jump. Turning, Katherine was met by the tall, cold Arden bowing. "Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

Suspicious, Katherine took a step back. "Monsieur Arden," she responded. In agreement with her mistress' dislike, Anne glared at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"As always, looking for you," the man replied, his eyes scanning her. "Miss Hemway, I feel I must warn you. Do you realize the danger to your reputation you are risking by continually coming here? People may begin to suspect that you are…mad."

Taken aback, Katherine frowned. "Mad?" she repeated. "That is-."

"A family trait it would seem," Arden interrupted. "Or so people will claim."

Katherine shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father, of course," Arden answered. Startled, Katherine stared at him. "He was very much obsessed with the Opera Populaire. Its destruction and the lack of progress in restoring it drove him to madness. You have inherited his regrettable obsession."

Again, Katherine shook her head. "I don't understand you," she said. "My father is not mad, or obsessed."

"Of course you do not believe me," Arden responded calmly. "But, Monsieur Hemway was committed to an institution not more than eight months ago."

"You lie!" Katherine hissed.

Arden shrugged. "Ask your brother. He will tell you the exact same thing."

* * *

"Pierre!" Katherine shouted, racing past the butler who'd let her into the foyer. Leaving Anne behind to share the story breathlessly, Katherine ran up the steps and burst into the library. "You will tell me the truth! Arden says Papa went mad and you had him taken to an institution! It's not true!"

Calmly, Pierre Everson put away his papers and leaned against his desk. "My dear sister, I cannot deny the truth," he said. "Your father's condition was revealed by a very reliable physician. Action had to be taken. He is being looked after by the very best of specialists."

Trembling, Katherine sank into a chair. "No," she breathed.

"You see now why I was so concerned when you took such an unusual interest in that stable boy?" Pierre asked, rising from his chair. He walked around to stand over his sister. "You disobeyed me and have been hiding him in the stable, haven't you?"

Startled, Katherine looked up at him. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Pierre continued with a smirk on his face. "The doctor said the madness may be passed onto any children your father may have, so naturally I've had you watched, Katherine."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to help someone!" Katherine snapped, her fury breaking through the shock.

"True," Pierre conceded, triumph still in his voice. "But, coupled with your strange fascination with the ruins of the Opera Populaire, it doesn't look very good, does it, Katherine? Fortunately, we've managed to keep your father's condition secret so no one suspects you, yet."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katherine demanded. She frowned. "What do you mean 'we'?"

Pierre nodded. "Arden has been most helpful in this matter," he explained nonchalantly. "And of course Carlotta and Mother know of the situation. I could hardly conceal it from them." His sister's eyes narrowed. "You weren't told because we knew you would take it badly. Now, calm yourself and relax. We will look out for your best interests."

Katherine stood up, forcing him back a step. "Why do I need you to 'look out' for me?" she demanded.

"Well, it wouldn't look good if you were to have to disappear as well," Pierre told her. "Everyone would find out about your family…weakness. There would be no way to hide it. So, I will handle the matter of that stable boy of yours and we will say no more about it."

Frowning, Katherine shook her head slowly. "I don't believe you," she said. "You know where my father is, so take me to him. Now."

"Katherine, in your state of mind, that's not a very good idea," Pierre advised.

The young lady's eyes started to gleam with fury. "You will take me to my father, Pierre," she said calmly, her tone cold. "Or so help me, I will find a way to go to him myself, no matter what happens to the family reputation!"

Sighing, Pierre nodded. "I will send for the carriage."

* * *

**A/N: And so, another chapter completed! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	10. Katherine's Father

Sitting across from her brother in the carriage, Katherine stared out at the passing countryside. She didn't even look over when her brother spoke up for the first time of their journey. "I will warn you," Pierre said. "Your father most likely will not recognize you. He is heavily sedated for his own safety."

Her eyes narrowing, Katherine said nothing in response. The carriage turned down a long, tree lined drive. When she finally got a look at the institution her father was being kept at, the young lady couldn't repress a shudder. Even with the sun shining, the large brick building had a depressing air about it.

As soon as the carriage stopped, Pierre climbed out and turned to assist his sister. Ignoring his offered hand, Katherine stepped out and looked up at the hospital with a concerned frown. Resolutely, Pierre took her arm and escorted her up the steps.

An older, shrewish woman met them in the foyer, looking them over calculatingly. "How pleasant to see you again, Madame," Pierre said to her. Katherine stared at him in shock at his politeness. "We're here to see Dr. Le Beau."

"I'll ask if he is available," the woman said before hurrying off, leaving the pair standing in the foyer.

Glancing around, Katherine saw men and women sitting in chairs, or wandering around aimlessly. All of them had lost looks in their eyes, and Katherine's heart went out to them. "My father is like one of these poor people?" she whispered.

The nurse returned. "The doctor will see you," she announced, her tone more gracious. "If you would follow me?"

Nodding his thanks, Pierre propelled Katherine after the woman as they went down a hallway. The nurse knocked on a door and then opened it when a voice inside bade her to do so. Pierre pushed his sister in and the door shut behind them.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to see us, Doctor," Pierre said, making a half bow in greeting. "I would like to introduce you to my half sister, Katherine Hemway. She is Henri Hemway's only child."

The thin, grey haired man rose from his seat behind his desk. "I am delighted to meet you, Mademoiselle," he said, coming around the desk. He studied the young lady closely as he gestured to a group of chairs in front of the window. "Please sit down, and we will have a cozy chat."

"I want to see my father," Katherine told him without making a move to the chairs.

"Mademoiselle, I don't think that is a good idea," Dr. Le Beau responded, his tone regretful. Katherine stared at him. "Your father is a very unstable man. Seeing you after all this time will only upset him unnecessarily. You must admit you are very upset yourself at the moment."

Katherine's eyes narrowed further. "Indeed I am," she answered, her tone sharp. "I should have been told of this months ago! My father and I are very close, Doctor, and have never been apart for long without some kind of communication. I want to see him now!"

"Calm yourself, Mademoiselle," Dr. Le Beau advised, his tone chiding. He looked over at Pierre. "She is displaying a violent temper, as her father has. This may be significant."

Pierre nodded in agreement. Angered, Katherine put her hands on her hips. "Temper?" she repeated, her voice a deadly calm. "Monsieur, you have not seen my temper yet, but I assure you, you will if you do not allow me to see my father at once!"

"In time, my dear lady," the doctor said his tone soothing. "I only wish to warn you that this reckless action will have consequences. Your father has not been prepared for your visit, and he will be most upset by it, as you will be." He went to the wall and pulled the bell-rope. "However, I will acquiesce to your demands."

The door opened and the woman from before appeared in the doorway. "Please take mademoiselle Hemway to see her father, Madame Tilley," Dr. Le Beau instructed. He turned back to Katherine. "Just follow Madame Tilley, Mademoiselle, and you will be reunited with your father."

"One question, Monsieur," Katherine said. The doctor made a bow to her. "Has my family's physician, Dr. Brown, come to see my father at anytime?"

Dr. Le Beau shook his head. "We have our own resident physician, if we have need of one," he answered. Katherine frowned. "Don't look so concerned, mademoiselle! We take quite good care of all our patients here. Your father is no exception."

Casting one last glare at the doctor and Pierre, Katherine left the room with her escort. The door shut, and Pierre looked at the doctor. "So?" he asked. "What is your professional opinion? Do we have cause for concern?"

Sighing, the doctor went back to his desk and sat down. "I'm afraid so," he responded, making notes on a pad of paper. "She is showing the same early symptoms of the same madness as her father. Rare in one so young, I must say, but it is unmistakable. She is unusually attached to Monsieur Hemway. Being kept from him might be the trigger for the madness as the destruction of the Opera Populaire was for her father."

"She has also shown a strange obsession with the same opera house," Pierre informed him.

Shaking his head, the doctor put his pen down. "She will have to be watched very carefully," he advised.

"Oh, she will be," Pierre said with a smirk.

* * *

Nervously, Katherine followed Madame Tilley down several hallways. The cries and screams of some patients made her jump. It was with relief she stepped outside. She saw more lost looking people as she followed the woman across the yard. As they neared a gazebo, she recognized a tall figure sitting in a chair.

"Papa!" Katherine exclaimed, rushing forward. Madame Tilley wisely stayed back, her sharp eyes watching on. Entering the gazebo, she reached out and caught the man's limp hand. To her horror, he made no reaction. "Papa, its me, Katherine!"

Slowly, Henri Hemway turned his head and looked at his daughter. Gasping, Katherine almost stumbled back. His hazel eyes, almost identical to her own, stared at her with no recognition in them. He was thinner than Katherine had ever seen him, and his face had a worn look to it.

"Oh, Papa," Katherine breathed. Kneeling down in front of him, Katherine stared up at her father. He slowly reached out and touched her cheek. "Please, talk to me Papa."

"I think...I know you," her father said very slowly, his words slurring together. A faint frown appeared and then he shook his head. Dropping his hand, he turned his attention back to the horizon, seeming to completely forget his daughter's presence.

Tears in her eyes, Katherine rose. She leaned down and kissed her father's forehead. "Good-bye, Papa," she whispered. "I will be back soon. I promise. Somehow, we will get you out of this mess."

Her father didn't respond. Turning, Katherine ran out of the gazebo. Madame Tilley grabbed her arm, but the young lady twisted away. As fast as she could, Katherine ran around the building to where she knew the carriage waited. The footman jumped to open the door for her.

"Paris, Greaves," Katherine ordered, swiping at the tears that ran down her face.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Everson?" Greaves asked in concern.

Shaking her head, Katherine climbed into the carriage and slammed the door shut. She stuck her head out the window. "He'll find his own way back," she said, an unfamiliar maliciousness in her tone. "Take me to Paris immediately."

Quickly, the footman jumped aboard and the carriage took off. As they went down the driveway, Pierre came running out of the hospital, shouting for them to stop. Looking back, Katherine smiled cruelly as she saw him standing in the middle of the driveway. As she pulled her head back in, she burst into uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

Looking around, Pip frowned. He leaned out of the opera house door as far as he could, trying to see far down the street. "She hasn't come?" the Phantom's voice from behind made the boy jump.

"No," Pip admitted, turning around to face his tutor. His eyes showed deep concern. "What if something happened to her?"

"She is a woman," Erik commented. "They are known for being late. Come inside."

* * *

On the verge of going out, Michaela looked out the open door in time to see a familiar carriage stopping. "Katherine's here," she called out to her family. She hurried outside to greet her friend. Her cheerful greeting was halted as soon as Katherine stepped down. "Katherine!"

"My dear!" Mrs. Darcy exclaimed in astonishment. "Come in! What has happened?"

Reaching the doorway of the Darcy home, Katherine burst into fresh tears as she was pulled into the family's arms.

* * *

Sitting on the stage, Pip bit his lip nervously. "She's never been late before," he said quietly. Behind him, the phantom stopped pacing. "I don't think even she would be this late."

"You should go," Erik advised.

Stubbornly, Pip shook his head. "I promised I wouldn't go wandering around," he said.

They both heard the sound of footsteps at the same time. Pip perked up as the Phantom blended into the shadows. The nine year old boy scrambled to his feet and set off down the aisles. Pip slid to a halt as Katherine entered. "Miss Katherine!" he exclaimed.

Frowning, Erik left the shadows and followed the boy. "I'm so sorry I am late, Pip," Katherine said, her voice trembling. She took a raged breath and raised her hand to her face. "Can you forgive me?"

Eyes wide, Pip looked up at his friend. "Who hurt you?" he demanded, balling up his hands. "I'll make them pay! No one should make you cry!"

Smiling through her tears, Katherine reached out and hugged him. "Oh, Pip," she said, vainly trying to choke back a sob. She released the boy. "Go out to the carriage, alright? Things are going to be changing. I'll tell you about it when I come."

Backing away, Pip obediently hurried out. "I'm so sorry," Katherine said, turning. To her surprise, she found herself within inches of the Phantom. Closing her eyes, she let her meager control slip and sobbed into the man's chest.

Taken aback, Erik looked down at the sobbing woman. Tentatively, he put his arms around her. They stood like that for several minutes until Katherine took a deep breath and stepped away.

"I'm alright," she said, wiping away stray tears. "I have had a very bad day. I'm sorry if I worried Pip, or inconvenienced you in anyway. I've had to make…other arrangements for Pip."

"What happened?" Erik asked. His eyes darkened dangerously. "Who hurt you?"

Shaking her head, Katherine hesitated. "I told you my father was missing?" she asked. Warily, the Phantom nodded. "My brother finally told me the truth. My father… went mad and has been admitted into an institution."

"I am sorry," Erik said uncomfortably.

Katherine forced a smile. "I hope I will be able to help him recover," she said. "But, I won't be able to be involved with pip's education any more. My brother has all but accused me of being insane like my father. He would not hesitate to use Pip against me, and I do not want to drag Pip into it."

"Why would he accuse you of being mad?"

"I don't know, but he has," Katherine answered, shaking her head again. "Pip will stay with some friends of mine and they will see that he is at his lessons on time."

"You are a strange woman, Katherine Hemway," the Phantom commented. Startled, Katherine met his gaze. He explained, "You have been risking your life for a child that is not your own. Not many people would do that."

Amused, Katherine smiled genuinely. "I do not have much of a reputation to risk," she answered. "Being half French and half English means both sides consider me unworthy of notice, unless I do something horrible. I can do as I please otherwise."

"Pip will miss you at his lessons," the Phantom informed her. He hesitated. "And I will miss our conversations."

Surprised, Katherine studied his masked face. "I will miss coming as well," she responded, starting to turn. She paused. "My brother is having a masked ball. Christine de Chagny will be attending. I thought if you wanted to see her again, you could come to the ball."

"I would like that."

"I thought you would. It's in three days," Katherine told him, nodding sadly. She hurried away from him.

"Christine," the phantom whispered.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet._

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind,_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your mind…

* * *

_

**A/N: I can't believe I'm at ten chapters now. And yes, there is a masquerade in the next chapter. What kind of POTO story wouldn't have a masquerade?**_  
_


	11. Masquerade

"Katherine, you are very quiet tonight," Jane Martin commented, hanging over her friends shoulder. "You want to talk about anything?"

Smiling at her friend in the mirror's reflection, Katherine shook her head. Doing the young lady's hair, Anne let out a hiss of reproach. Holding perfectly still, Katherine answered, "I have a lot on my mind, Jane. But I am fine."

"Well, you know we're here to listen whenever you need us," Michaela called out from the bed where she was sprawled out. Katherine remained silent. "If you're not going to tell us, cheer up! We're going to a masked ball! Anything could happen!"

At her friend's exuberant claim, Katherine couldn't stop a secretive smile from crossing her face. "That is true," she agreed. "You never know who might show up."

"I have a feeling there's something behind that statement," Jane said with a frown.

"There, Miss," Anne said, keeping the conversation from going any farther. She stepped away from her mistress. "You're ready."

Reaching across her dressing table, Katherine picked up her mask and slipped it on. Jumping off the bed, Michaela joined her cousin and friend at the mirror. "Don't we look great?" she asked enthusiastically. "We are going to have lords falling at our feet."

Katherine was dressed in a deep red gown that had layered look to it. She also wore dark green gloves and a leaf shaped mask to finish out the effect of being a rose. Anne had somehow coaxed her straight brown hair into elegant curls, and had woven red roses into the young lady's hair.

Blue eyes sparkling, Jane smiled at her reflection. She was dressed in white, offset with gold. A black, straight wig and gold mask completely changed her appearance. A gold crown and various pieces of jewelry finished the illusion of Queen Cleopatra.

The most extravagant, Michaela was going as a black swan. Black feathers waved in her hair. She finished her costume with black gloves and sparkling black mask.

"We do look wonderful," Jane commented. "No one will recognize any of us."

"That is the purpose of a masked ball," Katherine laughed, nodding her thanks at Anne. Pleased with her handiwork, the maid left the room. "Now, are we ready to go down? Or wait until there are several guests already to further mystify everyone?"

She paused as she saw the serious looks her friends were giving her in the mirror. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Katherine, there's something we should tell you," Michaela admitted, her tone unusually serious. "Jane and I have been hearing some very disturbing rumors lately. And it has to do with how people are avoiding you this season. You have noticed, right?"

Frowning, Katherine turned to face them. "I have, but it is my third season," she answered, thoughtfully. "I'm considered to be on the shelf. And I also assumed it was because of being half English. Why do you ask? What have you heard?"

"People are whispering that your father's family is insane," Jane said bluntly. She took her friend's hand as Katherine's eyes widened. "They know you are our friend, so we really had to be sneaky to learn of it."

"So, we need to plot how to counter the gossip," Michaela announced, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Her smile faded at the look on Katherine's face. "Katherine?"

Taking a deep breath, Katherine shook her head. "How can we deny it if it just might be true?" she asked. "I appreciate what you two are trying to do for me, but I think it would be a waste of time."

"So, your father has shown no sign of improvement?" Jane asked sympathetically.

Shaking her head again, Katherine sighed. "I keep hoping," she said. "I'm going with Dr. Brown next week to see what his diagnosis will be. He was very upset when he found out about Papa. I am also going to my papa's solicitor to see about the estate."

"That's right," Michaela exclaimed. "Your brother has been using it, hasn't he?"

Katherine's eyes glittered with fury. "Yes, he has," she responded, her tone cold. "And he has no right to any of it!" She frowned suddenly. "How could society have found out about Papa? Pierre was adamant that he and Arden had kept it quiet."

Jane shrugged. "Well, just like everything else that goes on in this town, society finds a way to know all about it," she said. She glanced at the clock. "The masquerade should be getting started. We should make our appearance."

Grinning, Michaela bounced to the door. "Let's go!"

Smiling in response, Katherine followed her friends out.

* * *

The Hemway ballroom was filled with costumes of all sorts. Without bothering with a mask, Carlota was dressed as -of all things- a Prima Donna. Pierre had dressed as a Spanish matador. The laughter and excitement of the evening grew with every passing moment.

Mingling with the crowd, Katherine kept an eye out for her invited guest, sure she would know him if she saw him. She found Viscomte de Chagny and his wife quickly, for they too had chosen not to be masked. Dressed as Elise from Hannibal, Christine seemed on edge and pale. Raoul stayed by her side, dressed as a soldier.

Laughing at all the sights, Katherine heard an astonished wave of excitement spread through the guests. Turning, she sucked in her breath. A man in standard evening wear with a black mask on his face stood in the doorway. Slowly, looking around, he started his way through the crowd.

Whispers could be heard from all around the room as everyone tried to determine who the latecomer could be. A smile crossed Katherine's face. As the musicians struck up a waltz, the man reached the young lady. He bowed and held out his hand.

Slipping her gloved hand into his, Katherine allowed him to escort her onto the dance floor. Their steps matched flawlessly as they waltzed around the room. Slowly, other couples joined them, though the puzzled looks continued to come their way.

"Why me?" Katherine finally asked.

"It would be rude to ask someone else before I had danced with my hostess," Erik responded. He looked her over carefully. "Might I ask what you are?"

"Oh, it was a silly suggestion of my friend, and I couldn't think of anything better," Katherine admitted, blushing deeply. She smiled up at him in mischief. "I am an English Rose. And you are here as…?"

"A gentleman. That seemed costume enough," Erik responded shortly. Then, he smiled at her. "An English Rose is fitting for you."

Hesitating, Katherine lowered her voice. "Do you see her?"

"Yes," was all he said, his tone saddened.

Frowning, Katherine looked around. On the sidelines, an extremely pale Christine de Chagny was staring at the dancing couple with wide, horrified eyes. "She recognizes you," she commented softly. "It won't be long before she tells someone."

"No, she won't."

Puzzled, Katherine continued to search the crowd as they danced. "Odd," she said thoughtfully. "Her husband never strays far from her side I wonder where he could be. I would think Christine would have at least told him."

As they spun around, Katherine finally caught sight of the viscomte. To her surprise, he seemed to be in deep conference with Pierre and Arden. All three were strapping on swords.

"No," she breathed, pulling away from Erik, stopping their dance. "You must go!"

Turning his head, the Phantom saw the three men. "mademoiselle, I thank you for your kind invitation and the dance," he said, facing his partner. He raised her hand up and kissed her gloved fingers. Then, he was running through the crowd towards the doors leading to the garden.

"Stop him!" Viscomte de Chagny shouted, leaping into action. He and the other two men tried to push through the crowd, but it was not easy. Panicked by the shout, the guests were milling about in confusion. The Phantom vanished out the doors.

Smirking, Katherine watched as her brother finally reached the outdoors with de Chagny and Arden right behind him. Jane and Michaela came up behind their friend. "What was that all about?" Michaela demanded in a low voice. "Who on earth was that?"

Katherine turned and smiled. "Who do you think?" she responded, her tone teasing. She laughed out right at the bewildered looks on her friends. She whispered, "It was him."

Jaws dropping, Michaela and Jane stared at her. "Are you serious?" Jane squeaked. "What was he doing here?"

Her smile fading, Katherine looked beyond her friends. Turning, the cousins saw Christine de Chagny staring at them. "He really must love her," Jane whispered in awe, "if he would risk himself just to see her one more time."

"I know," Katherine responded softly. She shook her head and rejoined the party that had begun once again.

* * *

It was nearing three o'clock when the masquerade came to an end. Even as the door was closing on the last of the guests, Pierre turned to his sister. "I want to talk to you," he said, grabbing her arm. "Library. Now."

Carlotta and Madame Hemway hurried upstairs. "Pierre," Katherine groaned, too tired to resist as she was pulled towards the library. "Must we have a conversation tonight? I am exhausted."

Without answering, Pierre pushed her into the library and closed the door. "Gentlemen," he said, crossing to the fireplace. "I believe you both know my sister. Katherine, we want an explanation from you, about that man you were dancing with earlier."

Raising her chin, Katherine stared at Raoul de Chagny and Arden, who were sitting in front of the fireplace. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," she said, her tone sweet. "I danced with many men this evening."

"You know very well who we are referring to!" de Chagny snapped, his eyes furious. "The man in evening dress and black mask. It was the Phantom of the Opera!"

Eyes narrowing, Katherine leveled her gaze at the viscomte and crossed her arms. "Well, that can't be, can it?" she responded coolly. "Your own wife told me that he was dead."

Raoul glared at her. "Katherine, just tell us," Pierre commanded. "Stop beating around the bush."

"Really, Pierre, you are being quite ridiculous," Katherine said, tiredly. She allowed her arms to drop. "It was a masquerade. Everyone was in disguise, and all the men I danced with were wearing masks. What more do you want me to say?"

The three men exchanged looks, and Arden shook his head. "Go," Pierre ordered gruffly.

Turning, Katherine left the room. Feeling her brother's gaze on her, she went up the stairs. Once she heard the library door close, she whirled and raced back down. She knelt at the keyhole.

"She knows!" Raoul insisted.

"We know that," Arden said coolly. "But there is no way to get her to share what she knows as long as she is in that infuriatingly stubborn mood. We can be sure it has something to do with her constant appearance at the opera Populaire."

"I had the place searched many times! He wasn't to be found their!" Raoul said vehemently. "Now he has Mademoiselle Hemway under his spell as he had my wife."

The doorknob turned and Pierre pushed the door open. "We will learn nothing more tonight," he said as he entered the now empty hallway. "No one will believe any of this, so I suggest we resolve it on our own. We will meet again soon gentlemen."

He escorted the two men out and then went upstairs. Sighing in relief, Katherine came out from beneath the stairs. A thoughtful look on her face, she crept up to her room.

* * *

**A/N: Now I have Masquerade stuck in my head! Anyway, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. **


	12. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Phantom of the Opera. **

* * *

Close to ten o'clock the next morning, Katherine hurried past the servants who were hard at work cleaning up after the previous night's masquerade. With her maid close behind, she left her home. "Miss, where are we going that's so important?" Anne asked.

"To the Darcy's," Katherine said, setting a brisk pace along the sidewalk. In her hand she clenched a note. "I have to get to Pip before he leaves for his lesson. Once we are there, you may return home. And if anyone should ask, I had business with some friends."

"What are you planning this time?"

Smiling to herself, Katherine didn't answer. There was hardly anyone out as the pair walked. When they reached their destination, they met Pip and the Darcy's driver, Bindley, just about to start out for the opera house.

"Wait just a moment!" Katherine called out, quickening her pace. She smiled as she reached the nine year old boy. She reached down and slipped the note into his hand. "Pip, I need you to do me a favor, alright? Take this note to your tutor, and send the reply back with Bindley, alright? Can you do that for me?"

Nodding, Pip closed his fingers tightly around the note. Breathing a sigh of relief, Katherine watched the boy and Bindley start off. As soon as they went around a corner, the young lady turned and walked up to the front door which she knocked on. She smiled at the butler.

"Good morning," she said. "Is Miss Darcy and Miss Martin up?"

"I believe they are in the breakfast room, Miss Hemway," the butler responded, stepping back.

Waving for Anne to go back, Katherine walked into the Darcy home. She took off her hat and cloak and handed them to the butler. She made her way to the breakfast room. "I honestly didn't expect to find either of you out of bed," she proclaimed, walking in.

Jerking, Michaela brought her head up off the table. "It's a deal Michaela and I made with her father," Jane answered tiredly. "The only way we could stay out late was if we got up at a decent hour." She waved a hand at the table. "Have a seat."

"Do you have plans today?" Katherine asked, sinking into a seat in between her friends.

Shaking her head, Michaela yawned. "No," she answered. "Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe," Katherine responded vaguely.

Soon after, when the three young ladies had gone to the drawing room, the butler approached, holding out a silver tray with a note on top. "Bindley sent this up for you, miss," the butler announced, holding the tray out to Katherine.

Her hand shaking, Katherine took the note. As her friends watched uneasily, she broke the red skull seal. She pulled out the black lined paper. Her eyes scanned the elegant writing and a smile crossed her face.

"That is the creepiest thing I've ever seen," Michaela decided. "I think I like it."

"Who is it from?" Jane asked carefully. "Not your phantom is it?"

Looking up at the cousins, Katherine nodded. "It is," she said. "He has agreed to meet the two of you at any time we arrive."

"It's about time!" Michaela told her, standing up. "Let's go!"

Jane started to shake her head. "Katherine, you and Michaela may choose to put your lives in danger," she said, "but I am not crazy."

Silence hit the room. All color drained from Katherine's face. "Jane!" Michaela snapped, her brown eyes glaring. "How could you say something like that? Katherine is not crazy! And you're supposed to be the one who thinks before she just blurts words out."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jane said, defensively. "But going down beneath the opera house with a known killer is not a good idea!"

"How do you know? You haven't met Erik," Katherine said quietly, looking away from her friends. "He has never harmed either me or Pip. Come with us, Jane, and see for yourself. You don't have to like Erik, but at least be able to make that decision based on facts and not rumors."

Caught between her furious cousin and her pleading friend, Jane gave in with a sigh. "Fine," she said.

* * *

It was a very quiet ride. Katherine was in her own world, and Jane was sulking.

But as the Darcy carriage neared the former opera house, Michaela glanced out the back window. "I don't want to worry any of you," she said slowly, turning back around. "But I believe we are being followed."

Pulled out of her thoughts, Katherine looked out and immediately recognized the phaeton. "Arden," she muttered. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes. "What does he want with me? I can't deal with him today."

Grinning, Michaela leaned out to speak to the driver. "Bindley!" she called out. "Find a way to lose that phaeton that's following us and drop us at the back of the opera house when you're done."

She just barely pulled her head in when the carriage lurched forward. Squealing, Jane squeezed her eyes shut. Michaela laughed as they went flying around corners and narrowly missed sideswiping other people. Katherine held onto the side of the carriage.

Minutes later, the carriage came to an abrupt halt. "I've lost him for the moment, miss," Bindley said, a grin on his face. "If you young ladies will get out, I'll lead him away."

Snickering, Michaela scrambled out first. Jane and Katherine climbed out and then the carriage took off again. Glancing around, Katherine led the way to a back door. They slipped inside. Just as Michaela pushed the door closed, Arden's phaeton went flying past.

"That was close," Jane whispered. "What can he possibly want with you, Katherine?"

Shaking her head, Katherine led the way to the secret entrance. She lit a candle she'd brought and they started down. "This is so amazing," Michaela declared, looking at everything. "To think, this has been here for so long and no one ever comes down here."

"Not quite no one," Katherine responded as they came upon the waterway.

Pip was waiting for them. He gave a low bow and held out his hand to a black gondola. "This way, ladies," he announced. He was trying, and failing, to sound grown up and mature.

"We're going in that?" Jane exclaimed. "With only a boy to push us along?"

"I'm strong!" Pip protested. "And I've been practicing."

"How did you know we were coming?" Katherine asked, stepping into the gondola. She took a seat near the front.

The nine year old smirked. "There are places where we can hear anything going on in the opera house," he explained as the two cousins cautiously boarded the gondola. The boy took his place and shoved away. "We heard you coming and I was sent to bring you in style."

"I can't believe this is down here!" Michaela said, looking at the statues and carvings. "Did people just forget? Who built it in the first place?"

Biting his lip in concentration, Pip didn't respond. "You'll have to ask Erik," Katherine said. "He'd be the expert."

It was then that the young ladies saw where they were headed. The gondola was going straight towards a narrow opening in a wall. The little boat started to head for the wall, and Jane let out a shriek. At last minute, Pip managed to get the gondola straightened, and the boat glided through the opening.

"Worried, Jane?" Michaela asked innocently. Her cousin glared at her.

"Michaela, Jane, look," Katherine said softly.

The two turned their heads and their eyes widened. A metal gate was rising out of the water, and the narrow waterway had turned into an underground lake lit with candles. On the shore, dressed in formal evening wear, Erik watched their arrival.

When Pip brought the gondola up to the shore, it was Katherine who rose first. "And here I've been thinking you stayed in that dark little room!" she said, accepting Erik's hand as she stepped to land. "Erik, I'd like you to meet my best friends, Michaela Darcy and Jane Martin."

"I can't tell you what an honor it is to finally be meeting you!" Michaela exclaimed, jumping up. She unhesitatingly accepted the Phantom's help as she left the gondola. "You're all Katherine seems to talk about lately. And Pip is the same way!"

Holding her breath, Katherine watched Jane stand up. Though the blonde young lady accepted Erik's help, she regarded him coolly and pulled her hand away as soon as possible. An uneasy silence fell.

Pip jumped to land without any help. "Miss Jane, will you come see my music?" he asked. "I have to practice writing it down."

Nodding, Jane followed him over to where the organ was strewn with sheet music. Michaela looked at Erik eagerly. "Will you tell me about this place?" she asked. "Have you been through them all? Is there some kind of map I could see? Do you know how these tunnels got down here in the first place?"

Erik took a step back under the barrage of questions. Katherine laughed and went to join Pip and Jane.

* * *

Eagerly, Pierre stood up as his friend entered the library. "Is she at the Opera Populaire again?" he asked.

Scowling, Arden threw his gloves and hat on a chair. "If she is, she has her friends helping her to get there," he answered. "I honestly don't know when they got out of that carriage. The driver had us all over Paris before I realized there was no one with him."

"I told you Katherine was smart," Pierre told him. "This has to end soon, Arden."

"It will. I promise you that."

* * *

Standing near a wall, Jane watched Pip try to show off to Michaela and Katherine. "You do not trust me," the Phantom said into her ear.

Jumping, Jane turned to face him. "No, I don't," she responded. "Why should I?"

"Why did you come then?"

Hesitating, Jane glanced at the trio by the organ. "It was important to Katherine," she answered. "She has nothing but good to say about you, and I promised I would meet you before I made any judgments."

The Phantom raised an eyebrow. "What do you find, Miss Martin?"

"I haven't made up my mind," Jane admitted. She and the phantom jumped as a discordant organ note blasted their ears. "Michaela!"

Grinning, Michaela lifted her hands off the organ keys. "Pip wants me to sing for him," she announced. "So I need you to accompany me, Jane. You know I can't sing and play at the same time."

Shaking her head, Jane walked over. "I want to hear what she's singing at the musical sor-thing," Pip said excitedly. He cast a sudden apprehensive look at his tutor. "If you don't mind, sir."

"Of course not," Erik said dubiously.

For a moment, Jane acquainted herself with the piano. Then she began a familiar tune. The Phantom sucked in his breath sharply. Taking a deep breath, Michaela began to sing the aria from Hannibal.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me every so often_

_Promise me you'll try_

_On that day - that not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

_And though it's clear_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be_

_If you happen to remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of august when the trees were green_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Think of me please say you'll think of me_

_Whatever else you choose to do_

_There will never be a day when_

_I won't think of you_

Her voice clear and sweet, Michaela sang the aria beautifully. She mimicked Christine Daae's singing, though her voice was not trained for opera. Leaning against the organ Jane was playing, Pip listened with wide eyes. Katherine smiled as Erik watched with interest.

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their season so do we_

_But please promise me_

_That sometimes you will think of me_

Attempting to hit the highest note, Michaela's voice squeaked. Flinching, she finished as high as she could. As Jane finished the song, Michaela shrugged. All eyes turned to Erik as silence again filled the place.

"While you are by no means an opera singer," Erik said slowly, "you do sing very well, Miss Darcy. I don't think that's very good song for your voice."

Again, Michaela shrugged. "I don't have anything else worth singing that won't already be sung," she admitted. She smiled at a sudden thought. "It must be a catching problem. Christine de Chagny is supposed to sing too, but she says she doesn't have a song."

Cocking his head, Pip reached for a pad of paper. Erik too got strange look in his eyes.

"I think it's time we go," Katherine said to her friends. "Your family will be missing you." She grimaced. "And so will mine."

"May we come back sometime?" Michaela asked.

Surprised, Erik gave a slight bow. "Of course."

"We'll go out the other way," Katherine said, smiling at Pip and the Phantom. "Michaela you are going to love this way."

* * *

**Author's notes: I am sorry to say we are quickly approaching the end of my tale. :( **


	13. A New Song

**Discalimer: If I haven't owned POTO in the preceding chapters, why would I suddenly own it? Those kinds of wishes just don't come true, unfortunately.**

**A/N: Posting this one early, since I won't be near a computer all of tomorrow. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

In the following days, Katherine found herself at the former opera house almost as often as she'd been there before. Michaela was determined to explore ever inch of the catacombs, and found it hilarious to thwart Arden's attempts to follow Katherine. Jane came along merely to keep an eye everyone else.

The day before the planned musical soiree, as she started to leave to meet her friends, Katherine was met on her front doorstep by the Viscomtesse de Chagny. The dark haired woman looked anxious. "I must speak to you, Miss Hemway," she said quietly.

Glancing over her shoulder, Katherine saw Carlotta lurking on the stairway. "Alright," Katherine said, gesturing outside. "It will be more private out here."

Nodding, Christine turned and led the way to her carriage. She climbed in and gestured for Katherine to do the same. Once they both were settled inside, Christine hesitated. "I meant to come soon after the masquerade, but my husband forbade it," she said. "He doesn't know that I've come here today."

"Why have you come?" Katherine asked.

Taking a deep breath, the young viscomtesse got straight to the point. "My husband tells me you know where the Phantom is," she said. "And you won't share that knowledge."

"What business is that of anyone?" Katherine asked, keeping her tone pleasant.

Leaning forward, Christine grabbed the other woman's hand. "You don't know what he is capable of, Miss Hemway!" she exclaimed. "You must turn him over before he tries to ruin your life as he tried to do to mine. Before it is too late."

Jerking her hand away, Katherine shook his head. "You have told me in great detail what he has done," she said in a low voice. "And it was all for you! You condemn him now, but did you ever ask him to stop? Or were you too terrified of his face?"

Christine stared at her. "It was not his face that I feared!" she protested. "It was the distortion, ugliness, in his soul! What control could I ever have over a monster like him?"

Eyes flashing, Katherine slapped her. "He is not ugly, in any way!" she hissed as Christine gasped in shock. "He loved you, and you had to know that. At the first sign of trouble, the first hint of something not what you expected, you ran from him."

"I did not come here to be reprimanded for my past actions," Christine said with dignity. She stared at the other lady. "I am concerned you will regret your actions, and thought to give you a word of warning."

"It is not your place to give warning, and it is not wanted," Katherine told her sharply. Her eyes narrowed. "Can it be you're jealous? Did you like the thought of him languishing away because you denied him your love?" Christine gasped again. "Well, you gave him up, and you cannot keep someone else from giving him what he deserves."

Drawing back, Christine shook her head. "You're mad if you think I'm jealous of his attentions to you."

"I find I have nothing further to say to you," Katherine said, opening the carriage door. She climbed out. "Good-day, Viscomtesse."

"Miss Hemway," Christine leaned out the window. "Did you ever stop to consider that he is just using you as a way to get to me?" Katherine whirled around. "He has sent me his music again. It is the only beautiful thing that came from him, and I would know it anywhere. I will sing it tomorrow night."

Before Katherine could form a retort, the viscomtesse ordered the driver to move on. Furious, and slightly depressed, Katherine stared after the carriage. Muttering under her breath, Katherine turned to where her own family's carriage waited for her.

* * *

Breaking off from his practice, Pip rushed to greet the trio of young ladies. He made his bow and then held out a sheaf of papers out to Michaela. "I wrote a song for you to sing," he announced as the startled lady took the papers from him. "You said you needed a song for the musical...thing your family is having."

"Did you?" Michaela asked skeptically. "Well, let's see how it goes then."

The Phantom was nowhere in sight. Michaela went to the piano to study the music. "Katherine, why did you insist on bringing Michaela and I down here to see all of this?" Jane asked in a low voice. "We would have believed you anyway."

"I have this feeling Pierre is going to make his move soon," Katherine said softly, worry on her face. "He has not been kind, especially since I went to Papa's solicitor to have the Hemway estate turned over to me. I wanted to be sure someone would know Erik and be able to be there for him, if he should need it."

For a moment, Jane stared at her. "He is not as much of a criminal as I thought," she said quietly. Startled, Katherine looked at her. "I can see that he's genius trapped down here. If he is your choice, I only hope he appreciates you. You deserve to be happy, Katherine."

Smiling, Katherine reached out and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Jane," she said. "If anything happens to me, you and Michaela will be Erik's only link to the outside world. You two will have to look out for him and Pip."

Jane shook her head as she stepped back. "Don't do anything stupid and you can look after them yourself," she answered.

Sighing, Katherine looked away. "You mean, stupid like slapping the viscomtesse de Chagny?"

"You did what?"

"Katherine! Jane!" Michaela called out, interrupting their conversation. She sank into an exaggerated curtsy. "If you two will kindly pay attention, I will now sing Master Pip's first work. He has graciously agreed to accompany me on the piano."

As dramatic as Michaela, Pip made a low bow and took his place at the piano. "You will explain later," Jane hissed in Katherine's ear as the boy started to play. "There have been far too many secrets between us lately."

Taking a deep breath, Michaela began:

_Love's a curious thing_

_It often comes disguised_

_Look at love the wrong way_

_It goes unrecognized..._

_So look with your heart_

_And not with your eyes_

_The heart understands_

_The heart never lies_

_Believe what it feels_

_And trust what it shows_

_Look with your heart-_

_The heart always knows_

_Love is not always beautiful_

_Not at the start_

_So open your arms_

_And close your eyes tight_

_Look with your heart_

_And when it finds love_

_Your heart will be bright_

_Learn from someone who knows_

_Make sure you don't forget_

_Love you misunderstand_

_Is love you'll regret..._

_Look with your heart..._

_And not with your eyes_

_The heart can't be fooled_

_The heart is too wise_

_Forget what you think_

_Ignore what you hear_

_Look with your heart_

_It always sees clear_

_Love is not always beautiful_

_Not at the start_

_But open your arms..._

_And close your eyes tight..._

_Look with your heart..._

_And when it finds love..._

_Your heart will be bright..._

The audience of two had tears in their eyes when the sweet song came to an end. "That was beautiful!" Katherine said, clapping her hands enthusiastically. "Pip, you are so talented to have written that! It was perfect for Michaela's voice."

"He has come far," the Phantom's voice came out of nowhere, making them all jump. The man left the shadows to join the small group. "Mademoiselle Hemway's evaluation is correct. I believe the song was written specifically for Mademoiselle Darcy's voice."

"That is a great compliment coming from such a master!" Michaela declared. She grimaced. "Now I will have to practice to have it ready by tomorrow night."

"Forgive me for not being present when you arrived," Erik said, glancing at the other ladies. "Spies have taken to snooping around my opera house. I have laid traps to stop them if they should dare come down here."

Gasping, Katherine looked stricken. "I must have led them here," she breathed. She went to the Phantom and put her hand on his arm. "I am so sorry. I've brought trouble practically to your doorstep."

Erik shook his head, reaching up and touching her hand. "It is not your fault," he responded. "It is to be expected. I don't think anyone has forgotten the Phantom of the Opera."

Katherine smiled. Glancing at her, Jane said, "We should go." Nodding, Katherine went to the nearby door. Jane went to the Phantom and held out her hand. Surprised, Erik accepted the gesture. Staring intently at him, she said in a low voice, "Do not break her heart, Monsieur. Or you will have trouble."

Taken aback, the Phantom watched the trio leave the room. Thoughtfully, he turned back to Pip's lesson.

* * *

The moment she stepped off the carriage step outside her home, Katherine knew she was in very serious trouble. Her half brother and his best friend came up beside her. Pierre grabbed her right arm while Arden caught hold of her left. Together, the two men pushed the young lady towards the house.

"What's going on?" Katherine demanded in outrage. She twisted to get free. "Let me go!"

"This is for your own good, dear sister," Pierre informed her, forcing her into the foyer. "We heard about your conversation with the viscomtesse de Chagny yesterday. You are simply too out of control. You've forced us into this."

"Let me go!" Katherine shrieked as she was shoved towards the stairs. She spotted her mother and sister-in-law watching from the doorway of the library. "Mother! Please don't let them do this!"

Madame Hemway tearfully shook her head. "Just get well, my dear," she called out. "Pierre will look out for you."

Fighting every step of the way, Katherine was pushed up the stairs to her bedroom. There, she was shoved in and the door was pulled shut as she hit the floor. Even as she scrambled to her feet and reached for the doorknob, the lock clicked.

"Pierre!" Katherine shouted. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, yes, I will," Pierre responded in triumph. "Who do you think will stop me? Don't expect your Phantom to come to your rescue. Christine de Chagny is singing tonight and he will go hear her. That's when we will have him!"

Crying out in anger, Katharine hit her door as hard as she could. She heard Pierre and Arden walking away, her half brother laughing in victory. The young lady rushed to the windows only to find them nailed shut.

Furious and more than a little frightened, Katherine threw herself onto her bed and sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: I can't be the only one who's ever wanted to slap Christine, can I? **


	14. Choices

**A/N: Once again, I will not be near a computer tomorrow, so here is the second to last chapter early.**

* * *

Applause broke out as Michaela finished her song. Jane rose from the piano and curtsied before the guests. The two cousins curtsied for the audience and then left the dais. Her nose in the air, Carlotta Hemway stormed past them to take her place.

"I don't see Katherine, do you?" Jane asked, glancing around. She saw Madame Hemway, but there was no sign of their friend. "I thought she would be here."

Cautiously, Michaela cast a look at the screened off alcove. "I bet I know where she is," she said with a sudden grin. As Carlotta began to sing the aria from _Hannibal, _the cousins slipped unobtrusively over to the alcove. The shielded those behind it form the rest of those gathered, but did not hamper the music.

Within the sheltered alcove, the occupants both wore looks of disgust on their faces. "People used to pay to hear her sing?" Pip asked, his tone incredulous. "I'd pay to make her stop!"

"It should get better once she's done," Jane assured them, with a smile. Her eyes swept the small room. "Katherine's not here?"

"We have not seen her," the Phantom said, impeccably dressed in evening wear.

"I wonder where she could be," Jane said worriedly. She drew her breath in sharply as a terrible thought hit. "I'm going to go ask her mother where she is. She promised she would be here early. I hope nothing bad has happened."

As her cousin hurried away, Michaela flinched as Carlotta hit some shrill notes. "Christine De Chagny is going to sing next," she announced. "As Jane said, it can only get better after this."

There was a knock on the door. Before Michaela could get to it, the door opened and her mother stepped inside. "Michaela, Katherine's maid is here," she announced. Her eyes landed on the Phantom. "Oh, my."

"I can explain everything," Michaela told her quickly. "Mother, this is Erik. He's a friend of Katherine's."

Anne pushed past Mrs. Darcy. "Miss Katherine is in trouble!" she said, wiping at tears in her eyes. Everyone stared at her. "She's been locked in her room and they're going to take her to that mental institution where her father is! Please, you need to help her, sir!"

Her eyes were on the Phantom, who'd gone very still. "We've got to rescue her!" Pip declared, jumping to his feet and balling up his hands into fists. "No one can hurt Miss Katherine and get away with it!"

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Darcy breathed, collapsing into a chair. "Michaela get your father."

"Miss, trusts you, sir!" Anne continued, looking steadily at the Phantom. She wrung her hands in distress. "You're the only one who can save her."

Though his eyes darkened in anger, the Phantom was clearly torn. He glanced from the maid to the screen. Jane entered then. "Mrs. Hemway says Katherine is ill," she announced. She paused as she saw her aunt. "What's going on?"

* * *

Looking out at the darkening street, Katherine caught sight of a dark, unmarked carriage coming to a stop in front of her house. She backed away from the window as she saw Arden step into view. Turning, she searched her room for anything that could be used to help her out of this situation.

On her dressing table, she found it. Just as she snatched up a little used bottle of perfume, her door opened. Spinning, Katherine put her hands, and the bottle, behind her back. She warily watched Pierre enter, holding her ground. "Pierre," she said, her tone cold.

"Let's go," Pierre said in a bored voice. "I have to make an appearance at the Darcy's soirée eventually to help catch that Phantom of yours." Katherine shook her head defiantly. "We really are being kind to you, Katherine. Arden's first suggestion was for you and you father to have an accident."

He reached for her. Whipping the bottle out of hiding, Katherine ruthlessly sprayed it in his face. As the man yelped in pain, clawing at his face, she darted around him and bolted out of her bedroom. Smiling at her brother's shouts of pain and anger, she raced down the servants stairs. She went around a corner and burst outside.

A pair of arms came around her waist, halting her escape. "My dear Miss Hemway," Arden's voice hissed in her ear. "This really is very unladylike of you. You and I are going on a little trip together."

"Let me go!" Katherine screamed, struggling.

A red eyed Pierre stumbled into view. He grabbed his sister's arm roughly and helped Arden drag the young lady to the waiting carriage. They shoved Katherine in and Arden climbed in after her. Closing the door, Pierre sneered at his sister. "Enjoy your ride," he said. "I have a Phantom to catch."

"No!" Katherine cried, trying to lunge at him. Arden pushed her back as the carriage set off.

* * *

As the piano player began the intro, Christine De Chagny faced the audience. She began her song:

_Who knows when love begins?_

_ Who knows what makes it start?_

_ One day it's simply there_

_ Alive inside your heart_

_ It slips into your thoughts_

_ It infiltrates your soul_

_ It takes you by surprise_

_ Then seizes full control_

_ Try to deny it_

_ And try to protest_

_ But love won't let you go_

_ Once you've been possessed_

_ Love never dies_

_ Love never falters_

_ Once it has spoken_

_ Love is yours _

_ Love never fades_

_ Love never alters_

_ Hearts may get broken_

_ Love endures_

_ Hearts may get broken_

_ Love endures_

_ And soon as you submit_

_ Surrender flesh and bone_

_ That love takes on a life_

_ Much bigger than your own_

_ It uses you at whim_

_ It drives you to despair_

_ And forces you to feel_

_ More joy than you can bear_

_ Love gives you pleasure _

_ And love gives you pain_

_ And yet when both all are gone_

_ Love will still remain_

_Love never dies_

_ Love never falters_

_ Once it has spoken_

_ Love is yours_

_ Love never fades_

_ Love never alters_

_ Hearts may get broken_

_ Love endures_

_ Hearts may get broken_

_ Love never dies_

_ Love will continue_

_ Love keeps on beating_

_ When you're gone_

_ Love never dies_

_ Once it is in you _

_ Life may be fleeting_

_ Love lives on_

_ Love may be fleeting_

_ Love lives on_

At that moment, Raoul and Pierre pulled down the curtain hiding the alcove. The little old woman sitting there let out a shriek of terror, her hand flying to her chest. Sitting on either side of her, Michaela and Jane glared at the two astonished men as all eyes turned that way.

"Viscomte De Chagny!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed with fury. He strode over. "Hemway. Perhaps you care to explain to me why you choose to terrify my aunt?"

Startled, the viscometer looked from the old woman to the furious Darcy. Christine stared at her husband along with everyone else in the room. Looking behind their great aunt's head, Michaela and Jane shared amused and triumphant grins as Raoul and Pierre stammered.

* * *

The carriage rattled along the wooded road. Inside, Katherine glared at her captor. "I will find a way to escape," she informed him. "And when I do, you will be very sorry for what you have done. I promise you that! And even if I can't figure a way out, my friends will come for me and you'll suffer for this."

"Really?" Arden commented in a bored way. "No one will believe any tale you come up with. Who would believe a crazy woman's accusations against her husband?"

"What husband?" Katherine asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Me, of course," Arden explained with an evil smile. He laughed at the shocked look on her face. "Yes, you and I will be married before this night is done. I decided it would be better to marry you, and then your fortune, well, half of your fortune, will become mine. Pierre and I planned everything out."

"You're the one who is crazy!" Katherine accused.

Arden just shook his head at her. The carriage hit a large bump and slowed down slightly. As the man looked out in annoyance, Katherine seized the opportunity and wrenched the door open. Before Arden could stop her, she jumped out. Narrowly missing a tree, Katherine landed on her feet and fell forward.

Arden shouted angrily. The carriage skidded to a stop as the young lady scrambled to her feet. Katherine lifted her skirts and ran.

"You little vixen!" Arden snarled, catching up to the young lady. Grabbing her arm, he jerked her around. His eyes were blazing. "I have had about enough of you, Katherine Hemway. While it will make things harder, I will kill you if I have to!"

Twisting, Katherine kicked his ankle. Releasing her, Arden smacked her, knocking her to the ground. Out of the shadows, the Phantom lunged at the man, his drawn sword glinting in the moonlight that filtered through the trees. Jumping back, Arden managed to draw his sword in time.

"How touching," Arden sneered. "You gave up hearing your Christine sing."

Without responding, Erik slashed at him. The sound of swords clashing again and again echoed in the forest. Pulling herself up, Katherine watched the two men duel. A fog rolled in, giving the dark forest a strange feel.

Feinting, Arden managed to catch this opponents shoulder with the tip of his blade. He smiled confidently as blood dripped off his sword. "I'm surprised De Chagny didn't kill you a long time ago," Arden taunted. "You are out of your element, Phantom. I will kill you and then her."

Eyes narrowing, the Phantom swung his cape at the man. Arden ducked right into the Phantom's fist. Stunned, Arden reeled and fell onto his back. Slowly, the Phantom kicked his opponents sword into the air and caught it. The masked man stood over Arden, raising both swords. Gasping, Katherine took a step forward, her hand reaching out.

With a snarl, the Phantom stabbed down. The sword went through Arden's sleeve, pinning him to the ground. Sheathing his own blade, the Phantom turned away. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at Katherine.

"Erik!" Katherine exclaimed in relief. She rushed to him.

"You have nowhere to go," Arden shouted at them. "I will burn your opera house to the ground! Wherever you go, you will always have to hide your face from the world!"

"You'll never find us!" Katherine snapped over her shoulder as she and Erik walked away.

On reaching the carriage, Katherine reached down and tore a piece of her skirt off. "How did you get here?" she asked, binding the Phantom's wound.

"I knocked out the other driver," Erik answered matter of factly.

Smiling, Katherine looked up at him. "Thank you for coming after me," she said. "Where will you go now? You know Arden will keep his promise."

Erik raised his eyebrows at her. "I thought you would have the plan."

Startled, Katherine took a step back. "Me?" she said softly. Smiling, Erik took her hands into his. "But what about Christine? You sent her your music. You love her."

"Yes. I think a part of me will always love her," the Phantom admitted. "You, though, you've seen past my face to the man I am inside. Nothing felt right when you stopped coming to the opera house, Katherine."

"Really?"

"Katherine Hemway, will you stay with me always?" the Phantom asked simply, his tone earnest.

Slowly, Katherine pulled her hands free. Immediately Erik's face fell. "Yes!" Katherine declared with a laugh. She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, yes!"

Happily, Erik leaned down and kissed her. When she finally pulled back, Katherine smiled at him. With one hand, she reached up and removed his mask. It slipped from her fingers as Erik lifted her off her feet and spun her around. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Eew! I think I'm going to be sick!"

Breaking away, the couple looked over at Pip who was hanging off the driver's seat, gagging dramatically. "Where shall we go?" Erik asked, looking between the boy and Katherine.

Katherine grinned. "I may have an idea," she said. "But there's something we must do first."

* * *

**A/N: So there is one final chapter and my tale will come to a close. I'm actually very sad about that. I think I need to go watch the movie now.**


	15. A Happy Ending

**A/N: Since I am bored and it's actually very short, I am posting the final chapter early. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yawning, Jane Martin picked up the morning's correspondence from the table in the hall. She flipped through the usual letters and invitations. Then, she came upon an envelope edged in black and sealed with red wax in the shape of a rose. Glancing around, Jane broke the seal and pulled a single sheet of paper out.

The further she read, the wider her eyes got. All the other letters fell from her hand. "Michaela!" she shouted, bolting for the stairs.

* * *

Annoyed, Pierre threw the letter onto the table. "Now what's wrong?" Carlotta asked, admiring herself in the silver.

"I have been denied access to the Hemway fortune!" Pierre growled. His mother gasped, her eyes going wide. "All of my planning gone to waste! It's absurd! Why won't those solicitors cooperate?"

"Mainly, because you have no right to that fortune," a voice from the doorway behind Pierre answered. Whirling around in his seat, Pierre stared in horror at his step father. "You and I need to have a little talk, Everson."

Going pale, Pierre started to stammer excuses. Mr. Hemway held up his hand. "I don't want to hear any more tales from you," he said coldly. "You had me thrown into an institution where a sane person would go mad. You tried to do the same with my daughter. You are no longer welcome in this house."

Pierre swallowed hard. "And my allowance?"

Mr. Hemway laughed. "Your allowance? When you were as a son to me, you received that money," he answered. "After all that you've done, you no longer deserve a son's benefits. You have an hour to get out of my home."

Standing up, Pierre went to the door, looking like a slinking alley cat. "That includes you," Mr. Hemway said, looking at Carlotta. Her mouth gaping, Carlotta stared at him.

"Henri, please!" Madame Hemway pleaded.

Her husband leveled his gaze at her. "Carolina, if you are going to make some kind of defense for your son, don't," he said firmly. The woman opened her mouth. "One word, Carolina, and you leave with them." He gestured to the butler as he sat down. "Get Madame Everson out of here with her husband and bring me my breakfast."

Nodding, the butler took Carlotta's arm and forcefully removed her from the breakfast room. Carlotta argued and fought the whole way out. "Where is Katherine then?" Madame Hemway asked cautiously.

"Far from here," Mr. Hemway responded with a fond smile. "My Katherine has done very well for herself."

* * *

Leaning up against the ship's rail, Katherine fingered the gold ring on her left hand. She smiled as she felt someone come up behind her. Softly, her husband sang into her ear:

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

Contentedly, Katherine leaned back in his embrace. "If you're going to start kissing again, I'm going to leave," Pip warned from beside them.

Laughing, Katherine wrapped her arms around the boy. "I've never been to America," she commented. "I wonder what we will find there."

The three of them looked out over the ocean at the setting sun as the ship cut through the water.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone who's stuck with my tale from the begining and left such encouraging reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**To do a sequel, or not to do a sequel, that is the question. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if its worth my time.**


End file.
